Fate Dragon Knight
by scouttroop
Summary: In Fuyuki City Japan, there are 2 wars to be fought. The Holy Grail War fought with Servants or Heroic Spirits and the War for Ventara fought with Kamen Riders and Mirror Monsters that emerge from them.
1. Contract with the Dragon Part 1

**Contract with the Dragon Part 1**

 **Crossover with Fate/Stay Night and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. This first Chapter is Shiro Emiya gets to be Kamen Rider Dragon Knight after finding the Advent Deck, meets Kamen Rider Wing Knight and encounters the Gelnevts Minions before the new Holy Grail War begins. This is just Part 1.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made it are the real owners.**

10 years ago an unknown fire erupts from Fuyuki City, it's origin remains unknown and many people perished in that disaster they call it the Great Fire. Still the people of Fuyuki was still able to recover from the aftermath of the Great Fire, there was a battle before the Great Fire happened.

XXX

Fuyuki Parking Garage

A woman was heading to her car but as soon as she walk pass a mirror strange humanoid monsters with a metal X on their back emerges from the mirror. They follow the woman than they grab her but she doesn't seem to notice what's grabbing her and pulling her back to the mirror, that's because she couldn't see them at all, not even the security guard who's busy reading his comic book could see them. Before those humanoid monster dub _**Gelnevts**_ Minions can pull her into a mirror a rider who looks like a Knight in a motorcycle burst out of the mirror causing the Gelnevts to let go of the woman.

This rider in the motorcycle is _**Kamen Rider Wing Knight**_ , the Gelnevts ignore the woman they tried to kidnap and focus their attention on Wing Knight who prepares to fight them. Wing Knight starts smashing them with his bike but the woman and security guard doesn't know what he's doing because they can't see what or who he's fighting, the Gelnevts who are being toss around by Wing Knight than they use their X shape weapons but Wing Knight use his Lance Sword Advent to defeat them all, then all of Gelnevts retreat by going back into the mirror. Wing Knight deactivates his armor revealing himself to be a human being name _**Len**_.

"You alright?"

"What happened?" The woman ask Len what happened.

"Nothing happened you just fainted", Len making up what just happened as he helps her up.

Before he leaves he looks at the security guard who just waves goodbye to him and Len rides away into the road.

"Kamen Rider!" Len changes back into his Wing Knight while driving in road where there no cars driving alongside him.

XXX

Emiya Household

"My name is _**Shiro Emiya**_ , well Emiya is by adopted family name, my adopted father is _**Kiritsugu Emiya**_ , died of illness decades after he and his wife adopted me. Still my adopted mother is still here with me, her name _**Irisviel Von Einzbern**_ and she was Kiritsugu wife, I have no idea about her albino appearances but it's better I don't know. Aside from my mother Irisviel, my school teacher _**Taiga Fujimura**_ and my classmate _**Sakura Mato**_ always stop by for breakfast and supper. This household is supposed to be the wedding gift after Kiritsugu married Irisviel. My greatest desire is to be the _**Hero of Justice**_ which I inherited from father Kiritsugu before he succumb to his illness and died."

"Shiro dear breakfast is ready!" Irisviel calling him for breakfast.

"Coming mom!" But before Shiro can leave his room he finds a strange object on his table next to the lamp.

"Advent Card", Shiro said after reading what the card says, he slips it into his pocket because he wants to know what it means later on.

XXX

Kitchen/Dinning Room

"Shiro hit me!" Taiga asking for food from Shiro.

'Oh yeah Taiga Fujimura is so energetic when it comes to food all the time. Whenever someone mispronounces her name by calling her tiger she's very scary when she's mad and she is really going to hurt someone when she's mad.'

"Sensei your always energetic when your hungry for food", Sakura said to her smiling.

"Quiet for a minute the news is coming", Irisviel said as the Fuyuki news starts.

 _"Strange gas leaks have been occurring throughout the city, the origin of the gas leak remains unknown for now. In other news many more people have gone missing and a strange mask vigilante have been seen making strange tricks with his bike."_

"Gas leak, people going missing and now a mask vigilante", Taiga said after watching the news.

"These problems started happening right after Kiritsugu died", Irisviel said it all began right after Kiritsugu died.

"Anyway I'll be going now", Shiro said preparing to leave.

"Be careful when your out there Shiro dear", Irisviel is his mother so of course she would worry about him.

"I will mom", Shiro grabs his bike keys and helmet then leaves the house.

XXX

Outside

After Shiro got to his bike he started hearing an odd noise, Shiro covers his ears for a moment until the noise settles. Shiro turns around and sees a red Japanese Dragon on the window's reflective surface, it then emerge from it and flies toward him but Shiro shields himself and the Japanese Dragon never touched him because a energy shield that just appeared, plus the Advent Deck is glowing from his pocket and the Japanese Dragon is gone with nowhere to be seen or found.

"Just what was that Dragon?" Shiro asked himself while he brings his bike outside the entrance of his home.

"Hi Shiro!" School girl Ayaka Sajyou says hi to him after walking pass him.

Suddenly from a window's reflective surface another one of those Gelnevts Minions emerge and follows Ayaka in the attempt to kidnapped her. For some reason Shiro can see them perfectly but Ayaka can't and she doesn't seem to notice them from behind her. Shiro goes after them as they walk into an alley way.

XXX

Alleys

"Stop!" Shiro gets their attention.

"What?" Ayaka turns to Shiro but not noticing the Gelnevts.

"Get away from here!"

"Okay?" Ayaka has no idea what he's talking about.

"Come on Ayaka!" Shiro grabs Ayaka by the hand and runs, then the Gelnevts gives them a chase.

Eventually the Gelnevts corners them and Shiro's starts fighting them while Ayaka watches with no clue what he's doing. Ayaka then bumps into someone which she couldn't see but that someone was a Gelnevts, it grabs her and drags into the mirror while she was crying to Shiro for help but too late the Gelnevts already dragged her in and the rest leaves much to Shiro dismay on unable to save Ayaka from being kidnapped.

XXX

Ayaka looks at her surroundings after being pulled into the mirror, where she is actually is known as Ventara. Ayaka panics after seeing the Gelnevts holding her but thankfully Len who was Kamen Rider Wing Knight was able to rescue her and bring her home to Earth.

"Ayaka your safe", Shiro embraces her making her blush in embarrassment because she never experiences being hugged by a boy before other than her family.

"The romance have to wait for now", Len gets their attention but confronts Shiro a rude manner.

"Shiro Emiya where did get that Advent Deck?" Len asked Shiro where did he get that Advent Deck.

"You mean this Advent Deck, I found it in my room", Shiro answer him but doesn't bother to ask how Len knew his name.

"Give it to me Shiro", Len demanded that Shiro hands it over to him.

"Not a chance whoever you are!"

"My name is Len, Shiro Emiya", he reveal his name is Len.

 **End**

 **Yeah I've seen Kamen Rider Dragon Knight but not all the episodes, I only choose the ones I like to watch. The Kamen Riders who will be in this Fanfic is Dragon Knight, Incisor, Wing Knight, Torque, Strike, Onyx and Siren plus Master Eubulon because there the only ones I know, lastly enemies here is Xaviax and his mirror monsters but not all of the mirror monsters.**

 **For Fate characters Ayaka is from Fate/Prototype, Irisviel Von Einzbern from Fate/Zero and she's still alive in this Fanfic and so is Aoi Tohsaka who was Rin's mother. Shiro Emiya will become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Onyx probably.**

 **For Shiro's servant I won't be choosing Saber/Arturia Pendragon, his servant I choose is the _Knight of Treachery_ from Fate/Apocrypha, if any of you seen that series than your familiar with her. **


	2. Contract with the Dragon Part 2

**Contract with the Dragon Part 2**

 **In Part 2 Shiro finally forms his pack with the Red Japanese Dragon and becomes Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and helps Len defeat a Dispider mirror monster.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Len fills Shiro and Ayaka in about the other side of the mirror or reflective surface, the world there is known as Ventara and those creatures are called mirror monsters and their the reason why people have gone missing to begin with. That will explain why those Gelnevts tried to kidnap Ayaka moments before they met, next Len reveals that his a Kamen Rider known as Wing Knight, the Kamen Riders serve as guardians of Ventara and Earth like superheroes because they protect people from the mirror monsters. Len left after filling them in and Shiro rides Ayaka home but they get the feeling they haven't seen the last of Len.

XXX

Next Day

"Oh not Len again!" Shiro was riding his bike but runs into Len again.

Len pursuits Shiro out of the road and into wide alley roads, Shiro hits the brakes after nearly crashing into a woman who turns out to be Aoi Tohsaka when she was walking across. Aoi is not hurt she just fell after being nearly hit by Shiro's bike, Len stops next to him then unexpectedly grabs his bike keys and drives away with it.

"Sorry about that Miss Tohsaka", Shiro apologizing to her while she stands up.

"That's okay Emiya I just fell I'm not hurt now go get him", Aoi says she's fine before Shiro pursuits Len to get his keys back.

XXX

Shiro finally caught up with Len because he stops behind the Archery Club next to the school, Shiro gets off his bike and approaches Len to talk to him. Len gives the keys back to Shiro before they can talk again.

"What do you want now Len?"

"I demand you give me the Advent Deck again Shiro!" Len again ask Shiro to hand Advent Deck to him.

"Didn't I say not a chance to you last time Len?!" Shiro just can't do that.

Before Len can try again he sense a portal to Ventara opening and oddly Shiro can sense it too, the duo head for the Archery Club because that's were it's coming from. In the Archery Club a girl name Ayako Mitsuzuri just got out of the showers until she sees a mirror monster which is the Dispider on the mirror after looking at it, the Dispider shoots a web at her and attempt to pull her in.

"Somebody help me!" Mitsuzuri cries for help then Len and Shiro arrived in time to save her.

Len and Shiro play tug of war against Dispider trying to prevent it from pulling Mitsuzuri into the mirror. Eventually the Dispider gave up then the web breaks and Mitsuzuri is safe from being kidnapped, Len then points his Advent Deck at the mirror and it glows then slips into his belt buckle.

"Kamen Rider!" 2 rings appears and Len morphs into his Wing Knight then enters Ventara to battle the Dispider, Mitsuzuri fainted right after seeing Len change then enter the mirror.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro attempts into morph but unable to, then Shiro remembers seeing the bat symbol on Len's Advent Deck and his Advent Deck is a blank.

Shiro steps outside and sees the Japanese Dragon on the window's reflective surface. Shiro points his blank Advent Deck at the Dragon then the deck starts glowing, it's time that they make a contact and pack with each other.

"Let's do this!" Shiro said and the Japanese Dragon enters the Advent Deck and finally the Advent Deck as the Dragon symbol then Shiro slips it on his belt buckle.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro finally is able to morph, now he's known as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

XXX

Ventara

Len continues to battle the Dispider and it's not going too well for him despite giving the Dispider some damage. Len runs for it, jumps off the roof and activates his bat wings but the Dispider shoots a web that wraps around him and he comes down. The Dispider corners him and shoots stingers at him but Shiro in his Dragon Knight form appears and kicks and knocks the stingers away in slow motions.

"Use your Advent Card!" Len gave Shiro some advise and slips a Advent Card into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **SWORD VENT**

Shiro catches his Broadsword then charges at the Dispider, it shoots stingers at him but Shiro punches and kicks the stingers before it can hit him. Shiro jumps and slashes the Dispider several times before moving back and slipping another card into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **FINAL VENT**

Shiro jumps, summoned his Japanese Dragon name Drareder and destroys the Dispider with a power kick, the battle is over. Len then confronts Shiro on becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight now.

"Your not very good on listening are you Shiro? I told you to stay away from the Dragon."

"You know what, I'm tired the way you talk to me Len."

"Your Kamen Rider Dragon Knight now. Happy Shiro?"

XXX

Tohsaka Household

Aoi was busy cooking a meal for her and her daughter Rin when suddenly a loud crash came from the living room upstairs. Aoi heads upstairs to investigate but runs into Rin who was going to check it out.

"Rin honey what did you do?" She demanded to know what Rin was doing because she may have something to do with that crash.

"I was summoning a servant mom", that means Rin will be participating the new Holy Grail War.

Rin opens the door to the upstairs living room and finds her servant on the sofa where he crashed after being summoned by Rin. Rin isn't the only one who summoned a servant, there are others out there who summoned their own servants for the Holy Grail War, but if the mirror monsters whoever their boss is ever knew about it, they might want to make use of the Holy Grail for dark purposes.

 **End**

 **Coming up next, the battle against the Mirror Monsters enters the Holy Grail War and Shiro meets his servant after he unknowingly summons her, she's the Knight of Treachery. Plus the boss of the Mirror Monsters arrives and his name is Xaviax.**

XXX

An Hour Earlier

Rin Tohsaka is performing the ritual for the servant summoning up in the attic priors the crash in the upstairs living room.

"I now proclaim. . .thou shalt come before me! My fate is with thy sword! Obey the summons of the Holy Grail! If thou obeyest my will and reason answered! I hereby pledge. . .I shall be all that is good throughout eternity! I shall suppress all evil throughout eternity! Thou the seventh heaven, clad in the great trinity of language. . .emerge from the circle of constraint, thou guardian of the scales!"


	3. Knight of Treachery

**Knight of Treachery**

 **Next Shiro battles another Kamen Rider known as Incisor, then a servant name Lancer/Cuchulaina and unknowingly summons his own servant which is the Knight of Treachery.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Emiya Household Storage House

"I now proclaim. . .thou shalt come before me! My fate is with thy sword! Obey the summons of the Holy Grail! If thou obeyest my will and reason answered! I hereby pledge. . .I shall be all that is good throughout eternity! I shall suppress all evil throughout eternity! Thou the seventh heaven, clad in the great trinity of language. . .emerge from the circle of constraint, thou guardian of the scales!"

What Shiro is doing in his Kamen Rider Dragon Knight is performing an identical traditions that Knights do in the past. _**(Notes: I have no clue what the word of the tradition is but I'm talking about is Knights are on their knees and holding their swords with both hands but the point of blade is on the floor)** _Shiro is on his knees and holding his Broadsword with both hands and saying random words like the traditions that Knights do in the past.

"I'm pretty good on that made up Knight tradition", Shiro demorphs and leaves the storage room but unknown to him a strange circle appears on the floor where he was originally standing on and the circle starts to glow.

XXX

"Shiro honey can you come with me to the store I need buy some stuff", Irisviel asked Shiro to accompany her to the store.

"Sure mom", Shiro can do that.

"Oh one more thing, no bikes."

"Okay we walk then", it's not like his mom hates bikes it's just that she likes exercising her feet.

XXX

On the streets

"Hey Shiro did you hear that?" Irisviel can hear the noise that's coming from Ventara.

"You can hear it too mom?" He asked her if she really hears it like him.

"Loud and clear Shiro", the only explanations why she can hear it is because she is a homunculess.

"We have a visitor coming from Ventara."

"What's Ventara?"

"No time to explain right now mom, find me a mirror or reflective surface", Shiro said then both he and Irisviel went looking for a mirror or reflective surface.

"You might want to step back mom", Shiro said to her after finding a window.

"What are going to do Shiro", she asked him as he pulls out his Advent Deck.

"Just watch Ms. Einzbern", Ayaka who just showed up told Irisviel to watch what happens as Shiro slips his Advent Deck into the belt buckle.

"Kamen Rider! Shiro morphs into Dragon Knight much to Irisviel's surprise and proceeds to Ventara.

"Kamen Rider?" Irisviel wonders what that means.

"Kamen Riders are superheroes of Ventara, Len told me and Shiro that", Ayaka tells Irisviel.

"Who's Len?"

"He's another Kamen Rider known as Wing Knight", Ayaka tells her who Len is.

XXX

Ventara

Shiro arrives at Ventara and looks around for any sign of a Mirror Monsters. Shiro looks to the left and found them, it's the same Gelnevts again and a humanoid grab next to them, that humanoid grab is Volcancer and he's a Mirror Beast use by a Kamen Rider which is unknown to Shiro.

"There you all are!" Shiro grabs his Advent Card and slips it into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **SWORD VENT**

Shiro grabs his Broadsword then attacks all of them at once, he slashes and defeats several Gelnevts the proceeds on Volcancer but it grabs his right arm with it's pincer on the left then tosses him into a wall. Shiro gets back on his feet but before he can attack Volcancer again the same vehicle he use to enter Ventara appears and the driver emerge from it.

"Your a Kamen Rider!" Shiro said after recognizing the symbol on the belt buckle.

"Perfect timing", but the perfect timing is only for Shiro to get attacked by the new Kamen Rider.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not the enemy here!" But the new Kamen Rider is not listening and continues to batter him.

"I'm Shiro Emiya, what's yours", Shiro introduce himself while blocking the new Kamen Rider's Pincer Gauntlet.

"Shut up and fight Shiro", that's the reply Shiro gets from the new Kamen Rider known as Incisor.

"Oh not you again", Shiro said after being strucked in the back by Volcancer.

"What is going on here?" Shiro asked himself because he's seeing is Incisor and Volcancer working together.

"If you want answers Dragon Knight Shiro, Volcancer is my contract", Incisor spill out an answer to him.

"You pick one hell of time to tell me that", Shiro said while Incisor draws a Advent Card then slips it into his Pincer Gauntlet.

 **STRIKE VENT**

Incisor right arm is fitted a bigger Pincer Claw, back in Fuyuki Len arrives to aid Shiro but instead he does nothing to help him but watches the battle. On Ventara, Shiro finds himself outmatched by Incisor and Volcancer, so he's force to retreat back Fuyuki.

XXX

"Man I thought all Kamen Riders are supposed to be good", Shiro said to himself after exiting a reflective surface and demorphs.

"Some way of me saying easy money", Kamen Rider Incisor demorphs and reveal himself to be Shinji Mato said after exiting Ventara.

XXX

Emiya Household

"WAH!" Shiro just came home only to find Len there with his mom, Ayaka, Sakura, and Ms. Taiga having supper with them.

"Hey Shiro I asked that if can join them for supper and your mom agreed to let me join", Len answer while Shiro had his right eyebrow twitching.

"Sit down and have dinner with us Senpai", Sakura tells him to sit down and join them which Shiro did.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Mr. Connors I will continue my job as long I get what you promise me", Shinji talking to man name Walter Connors in reality was the Kamen Riders archenemy Xaviax disguise as a man.

"Oh don't worry Shinji you'll have what I promise you, once you vented both Wing Knight and Dragon Knight", as Shinji leaves Xaviax looks on the reflective surface of a car's window, he's disguise as man but on the reflection he's still the real him in the Karsh Armor.

XXX

Emiya Household

"Well will see you tomorrow Shiro and Ms Einzbern", Ms. Taiga waving goodbye to Shiro and his mother.

"Bye Senpai", Sakura said goodbye.

"See ya Shiro", Ayaka said her goodbye to Shiro.

"Well everybody else is gone it's time for me to leave as well."

"You know I can't believe you just told everyone about the Kamen Riders, the mirror monsters, Ventara and Xaviax", earlier right after Shiro joins them for supper Len told all of them everything he knows but at first not everyone believes him but was then convinces when Len morphed.

"Your mom, your friend Ayaka, Ms. Taiga and Sakura have already seen it, so there's no point on keeping them in the dark."

"Oh you win", Shiro said and put his palm on his head and Len leaves.

XXX

Tennis Field nearby

"Archer I presume?" The man in blue tights wielding a Lance Staff said.

"That's right Lancer", Archer relied and summons 2 Swords then they charge.

"Archer, defeat Lancer!" Rin orders her servant Archer to attack and defeat Lancer.

XXX

Emiya Household

The clash of Archer's and Lancer's weapons was loud enough for Shiro to hear, he quickly gets out of bed, get's dress. grabs his Advent Deck and leaves the house without alerting his mother to check what's going on.

"It had to be another mirror monster running about in this area", Shiro doesn't know it's not a mirror monster's doing since he was told about them not anything else.

XXX

Back on the tennis field Lancer and Archer continue their battle with none gaining the upper hand, most of Archer's weapons broke caused by Lancer but he was still able summon more Sword-Like weapons.

"We have a visitor", Lancer said turning to the right spotting Shiro behind the fence of the tennis field.

"He's mine to kill", Lancer shifts his battle away from Archer and goes after Shiro.

Shiro runs for his life as Lancer tries to kill him, Shiro runs back to his home while dodging several strikes from Lancer's Staff. Eventually the chase comes to a stop when Shiro gets cornered in the storage room.

"Now I got you cornered in this storage room so I can kill you right here" Lancer said but Shiro has something in store for him, he points his Advent Deck at the mirror that was in storage room than slip on his belt buckle.

"Are trying to look cool when you die?" Lancer asked after seeing the cool belt buckle thinking Shiro is only trying to look cool after he kills him.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs into his Dragon Knight right in front of Lancer.

 **SWORD VENT**

Shiro grabs his Broadsword ready for his battle against Lancer who seem impress of what he just witness.

"I don't know the property of your armor and sword but I can use a challenge from an opponent who can stand up to a servant.

"I have clue what you mean by servant but if you insist on that challenge I'll give you one Lancer, oh I overheard the other guy in the red coat call you Lancer", unknown to both of them as they step outside the strange circle begins to glow very bright but both combatants are too occupied to even notice.

An armored figure resembling a knight with a sword emerges from the circle than the light fades away. The armored knight looks around than spots Lancer and Shiro in battle, Shiro loses his Broadsword when Lancer hits his right hand with his Staff but Shiro was able to land a dropkick at Lancer's face, then Shiro slips another card into his Gragon Gauntlet.

 **GUARD VENT**

Shiro summons a Dragon Shield but Lancer tackles him which caused Shiro to drop it leaving him defenseless. Lancer lifts up his Staff preparing to impale him on the gut.

"Your sword gone and now your shield gone, time for impalement", Lancer said then brings down his Staff but his gets interrupted by the knight's sword.

"Servant Saber at your service, tell me red knight are you my master?" The armored knight asked then Shiro felt his left hand burning.

"I see, your indeed my master", the armored knight confirms that Shiro is indeed her master and prepares to defend him from Lancer.

"Your so full of surprise kid", Lancer said to Shiro now that he has a servant by his side.

 **End**

 **Okay Shinji Mato is Kamen Rider Incisor, that means he doesn't have servant Rider/Medusa but Sakura has her but they will be neutral for most part of the Holy Grail War and the battle against Xaviax.**


	4. Grail and Rematch

**Grail and Rematch**

 **Shiro learns about the Holy Grail War then a rematch with Kamen Rider Incisor who he doesn't know is Shinji Mato.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Battle continues

The new servant Saber attacks Lancer to defend her master, Saber slashes her Sword at Lancer but he blocks it with his Staff then he attempts to impale Saber but she leaps back to avoid it. Saber charges at Lancer again then slash her Sword and missed, Lancer then injuries Saber on the left shoulder forcing her to move back, Shiro then comes to her defense.

"Master I can handle Lancer so stay back", Saber tries to convince Shiro that she can handle it so he should stand down.

"Would you please stop calling me master because I have no clue what's going on at all, so let me try to fight Lancer", Shiro draws another Advent Card and slips it into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **STRIKE VENT**

Shiro grabs a Dragon Head and summons Drareder who then blows fire and hits Lancer causing extensive damage on him and sending him crashing through a wall. That didn't kill him despite of the damage inflicted on him as he stands up.

"That was interesting of you summoning a Dragon to harm me and that really hurt. I love to continue this battle but my master specifically ordered me to retreat, bye-bye for now", Lancer leaps away and disappears into the night.

"How did you do that master?" Saber wanting to know how did he summon his Dragon Drareder.

"Can you please stop calling master it's starting to freak me out!"

"Fine do you have name?"

"It's Shiro Emiya."

"Shiro, very well I shall call you by your name Shiro", Saber said then her Knight Helmet opens up revealing herself to be a blond hair woman.

"Your a girl?!" Shiro feeling surprise that the Knight who saved him from Lancer is really a woman.

"Yeah I'm girl why?"

"Nothing it's just that I never seen a female Knight before."

"Only a few people including my parents in my kingdom knows that I'm really a girl", Saber explains to Shiro that only a few people including her parents known that she's really a girl not a man.

"Shiro we have company", Saber then runs off to attack the company that turns out to be Rin and Archer approaching the Emiya Household.

XXX

Outside the Household

Saber swings her Sword at Rin but Archer came to her defense, Shiro still has no idea what's going on so he will intervene. Shiro draws out 2 Advent Cards then inserts both into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **SWORD VENT**

 **GUARD VENT**

Shiro use his Broadsword and Dragon Shield to block Saber's Sword and Archer's duel Swords halting the fight.

"Shiro what are doing we must kill them!"

"Hold your horses Saber I still have no clue what your going on about", Shiro said so Saber stands down.

"Emiya you really have no idea about what's going on and the basic of spells do you", Rin asked if he doesn't know any of that.

"No I don't Tohsaka", Shiro said then demorphs.

XXX

"Watch what I can do Emiya", Rin use her blood to make magic and repairs broken windows.

"Your a Magus then", Rin nodded her head as a yes.

"You still haven't answer my question Shiro, how did you summon that Red Dragon", Saber still wanting an answer about early.

"You should be able to know where I draw my Advent Cards out", Shiro gave Saber a hint.

"The belt buckle", Saber answered and Shiro nodded his head as a yes.

"It's called Advent Deck which I slip into my belt buckle and the Advent Cards summons weapons or anything else like my Dragon Drareder. Every Kamen Rider has an Advent Deck and cards, but not all Kamen Riders have the role of a hero, some have the role of a villain."

"Anyway enough with that, I shall take to my legal guardian who resides in a church."

XXX

Kotomine Church

"He's really a priest."

"Yes Emiya but he's also the overseer of the Holy Grail War and he's a Magus like me", Rin said as they get inside but Saber has something to say.

"Shiro I will stay outside", Saber in a raincoat said that she will remain outside.

"Okay but if see anything that's not human, don't hesitated to kill it", what Shiro is implying is the mirror monsters.

"I will Shiro", Saber will do it even if she doesn't understand what he is implying.

"You know your mother Aoi is alive and she's the one taking care of you", Shiro tells Rin about her mother Aoi, Shiro met her during his second meeting with Len.

"Yes she is, but she's not the one who taught me how to be a Magus after my father died", Rin said to Shiro then Kirie Kotomine appears behind them.

"That's correct, originally it was her father who taught Rin how to be a Magus and after he died I took over has her mentor", Kirie tells Shiro what he did right after Rin's father died.

"Okay now tell me about the Holy Grail War which I have no knowledge of", Shiro said while showing his Command Seal on his left hand to Kirie.

"Very well Shiro Emiya, the Holy Grail War was epic battle royal that's been happening for generation, the 7 servants summoned to our world by the masters are heroic spirits or historical figures. The goal is to defeat the other servants until only one remains then the Holy Grail can be obtain."

"Defeat them as in kill them?"

"That's correct Shiro Emiya, when a servant is defeated they fade away from our world and the same thing can happen if the master was killed instead, but could happen sometimes. If the master was killed and the servant doesn't fade from our world they become stray until they can find another master and form pack with them."

"Okay what happens next after the Grail has been obtained?"

"When the Grail appears, the Grail can grant any wish but only one not more, in other words you can get your wish as the Hero of Justices to prevent something like the Great Fuyuki Fire 10 years ago."

"Wait your saying the Great Fuyuki Fire was caused by the previous Holy Grail War?!" Shiro feeling surprise on knowing the origin of the Great Fuyuki Fire that happened 10 years.

"We don't know who triggered the Great Fire to happen but that person was unworthy to the Grail which in turn cause that atrocity 10 years ago, I lost my servant during that final day of the previous Holy Grail War."

"If that's what cause that Great Fuyuki Fire 10 years ago, I will fight as master and prevent something like that from ever happening again. Also I will prevent the mirror monsters and Xaviax from getting their hands on the Holy Grail if they discover it as a Kamen Rider."

"Remember you might get what you want when you become the Hero of Justices after the Holy Grail War and the battle with Xaviax and his mirror monsters meets it's conclusion", Kirie said as Shiro and Rin leaves the church.

XXX

Outside

"So you got 2 wars to fight, the Holy Grail War and against the mirror monsters and their leader Xaviax", Rin talked about fighting 2 wars at the same time.

"Yes I do Tohsaka, Xaviax would want to use the Holy Grail for dark purposes but I'm not sure if he knows about the Holy Grail War right now", Shiro is a Kamen Rider so it should be no problem anyway.

"Shiro who's that?" Saber pulls on Shiro and points her finger at the person in front of them.

"That's Kamen Rider Incisor, he may be a fellow Kamen Rider but he's not an ally", Shiro said then Shinji/Incisor raise his left fist and tells him to come over here with his finger.

"I'll help you Shiro", Saber said wanting to help Shiro against Shinji/Incisor.

"No Saber don't, this is a Kamen Rider thing, anyway pull your Sword out so can use the reflection of it."

"Okay Shiro", Saber draws her Sword then Shiro use the blade's reflection to power up his Advent Deck and insert it into his belt buckle.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs into Dragon Knight then approaches Shinji/Incisor.

"What do you want now Incisor?"

"I want a rematch Shiro, I'll be getting payed for venting punks like you and Wing Knight", Shinji said then drawing a Advent Card and inserting into his Pincer Gauntlet.

 **STRIKE VENT**

"Is the one paying you Xaviax?" Truthfully it is Xaviax but Shinji doesn't have clue because he's posing as a human.

"Like hell if I'm going to tell you!" Shinji/Incisor tackles Shiro with his massive Pincer sending him flying into the cemetery.

"Let's follow them Saber", Rin said and Saber agrees then they follow Shinji/Incisor and Shiro to the cemetery.

XXX

Cemetery

Shiro gets up and dropkicks Shinji/Incisor pushing him away then wacks him in back with a tombstone, Shiro inserts an Advent Card into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **SHIELD VENT**

Shiro summons his Dragon Shield then blocks every strike Shinji/Incisor throws at him, Shiro loses the Dragon Shield after getting tackled again by that massive Pincer sending him flying and crashing into a tree that falls over. Shinji/Incisor than grabs Shiro with his massive Pincer than toss him to Saber and Rin.

"Watch out!" Shiro yelled and lands on top of Rin and Saber.

"You alright Shiro?" Saber asked him as he gets off her and Rin.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that Incisor is very good in a battle", Shiro said helping Saber and Rin up.

"My good guess is close quarter combat is a thing for his Pincers", Rin said so Shiro inserts another Advent Card and so did Shinji/Incisor.

 **STRIKE VENT**

 **SHIELD VENT**

Shiro grabs the Dragon Head then summons Drareder again and blows fire at Shinji/Incisor who blocks the flames with his Shield but was sent flying into a steel fences. Now Shiro has the upper hand this time, Shiro high kicks Shinji/Incisor right in face sending him flying again, then Len arrives already morphed in his Wing Knight.

"Is he another Kamen Rider?" Saber asked Rin when Len showed up.

"Yes but his an ally not an enemy, his name is Len and his known as Kamen Rider Wing Knight", Rin tells what Len is and what's the name of his Kamen Rider.

Shiro and Len teamwork against Shinji/Incisor 2 against 1. Shinji/Incisor stood no chance against the both of them, he blocks Shiro's punch but Len kicks his right hand enabling Shiro to land a hit on him. Len lands a spin kick on his Helmet face tossing him to the floor, Shiro then tries to stomp on him by Shinji/Incisor rolls out of the away and gets back up.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" The battle halts when Shinji/Incisor tells them to wait.

"2 against 1?! That's so unfair, I'm not fighting like that!" Just like that Shinji/Incisor walks away and leaves.

"If I have a saying in this 2 against 1 is not in his vocabulary", Saber said to Shiro and Len.

"But 1 against 1 is in his vocabulary", Rin said next.

"Your the servant of Shiro right?"

"Yes I am his servant Kamen Rider Wing Knight, I am servant Saber", Saber introduce herself.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

"Oh but I already know about the Holy Grail Shiro Emiya, if this so called Grail can grant a wish I would like to use it for my own purpose", if Shiro thought Xaviax doesn't know about the Holy Grail War guess again, he already knows about it because he was monitoring him during his talk with Kirie Kotomine.

 **End**


	5. Vented

**Vented**

 **A final rematch with Shinji/Incisor but then a shocking discovery on what happens when a Kamen Rider is defeated. Plus an awkward greeting introduction of Saber to Sakura and Ms. Taiga.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Emiya Household

"It's about time you got back Shiro and who is the girl in the Knight Armor?" Irisviel demand to know who is the girl in the Knight Armor.

"Mom this is Saber and she'll be staying with us for a while", Shiro doesn't want to see his mom Irisviel's reaction anyway if she knew that Saber is really a servant.

"You don't need to hide it Shiro, I know Saber is really a servant", Irisviel reveals that she already knows that Saber is a servant much to Shiro's surprise.

"Wait how do you know that mom?!"

"Because me and your father were part of the last Holy Grail War", Irisviel tells him that she and her husband Kiritsugu were part of the previous Holy Grail War and it's true they where part of it.

"So what are you going to do now Shiro when Taiga and Sakura get here?" Saber asked him while eating some chips she found in the kitchen while Shiro and Irisviel were talking about the last Holy Grail War.

"First off do you even have a real name because I know Saber is just an alias for a servant", Shiro asked if Saber has a real name while he picks up a glass of water.

"You really want to know? Okay I'll tell you, my real name is Mordred the Knight of Treachery!" Just like that Shiro spits out all of the water in his mouth right after hearing her real identity.

"No wonder why you said only a few people including your parents know that your really a girl when we first met", Shiro said while wiping his wet mouth with a napkin.

"Also my father who is known as King Arthur Pendragon, she's really a girl too and her name is Arturia Pendragon, oh only a few people know that my father is really a girl", Mordred reveals that King Arthur is really a woman and the name is Arturia.

"Well how about Morgan Le Fay?"

"She's a woman and that means I have 2 mothers", Mordred said smiling while Shiro shows a weird look on his face.

"Messed up history lesson Shiro?' Irisviel asked her son if the history lesson he got is messed up and nodded his head as a yes it is.

XXX

Dinner Time

Shiro have dinner with is mom, Sakura and Ms. Taiga but Mordred isn't there. Early Shiro is afraid that Sakura and Ms. Taiga will get the wrong idea once they meet Mordred, so Shiro hides Mordred in his room until they leave. Still Shiro feels guilty on hiding Mordred away from plain view after having an imagination that Mordred is eating with them.

"Just wait here I have something to do", Shiro stands up and leaves the dinning room.

"Don't tell me you plan on doing that?" Irisviel said aware that Shiro plans to introduce Mordred to Taiga and Sakura.

"What do you mean Ms. Irisviel?"

"You'll see Sakura what I mean when he gets back."

XXX

"Are you sure about this Shiro, you said loud and clear that they might get wrong ideas if you introduce me to them", Mordred said wearing normal clothes. _**(The same casual clothes in Fate/Apocrypha)**_

"I will only feel guilty if I continue to hide you away", Shiro replied taking Mordred by her hand.

XXX

Dinning Room

Sakura and Ms. Taiga have a surprise look on their face after Shiro brings Mordred in. Ms. Taiga drops the meatball that she had in her chopsticks, well Sakura and Ms. Taiga will really get the wrong idea about this awkward situation.

"I would like to introduce you to Mordred, she'll be staying here for a while, Mordred sit next to me and have dinner with us."

"OVER MY DEAD BODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ms. Taiga shrieked with a tiger roaring in the background and Shiro plugs his ears because that's very loud.

"Shiro tell me just what are you thinking, you can't just bring random girls in here, your not running a hotel are you?!" Ms. Taiga asked getting the wrong idea about Mordred being here.

"So what if I'm not this house is big enough for more than 1 person!"

"More than 1 person?! You mean there are more girls stashed up in here?!"

"It's that true senpai, your stashing girls here?" Sakura said now getting the wrong idea as well.

"Irisviel are you going to join the conversation?" Mordred asked if Irisviel will join the conversation.

"No Mordred, let Shiro sort it out because it's quite interesting anyway", Irisviel answered drinking her tea.

"Fess up you, why are you here anyway?!"

"I'm only here because Kiritusgu requested it. I'm to protect Shiro from all of his enemies", Mordred said her reason except that Ms. Taiga doesn't get what she means by from all of Shiro's enemies.

"Okay if your here to protect Shiro I will challenge you to a duel to determine if your worthy on protecting him even if he's a Kamen Rider and if I win you will have to leave for good", Ms. Taiga still getting the wrong idea challenges Mordred in a duel.

"Sounds like fun", Mordred said with a nasty look on her face.

'I can't believe you would just agree with her', Shiro thought to himself because Mordred agreed with Ms. Taiga's challenge just like that.

XXX

Emiya Dojo

"This is getting ridicules", Shiro said to himself sitting down with Sakura and his mom watching the duel between Ms. Taiga and Mordred.

Ms. Taiga charges at Mordred with the Kendo Sword and missed but she realize the sword is out of her hands. When she turns around she finds that Mordred has it and she's smiling showing her teeth, then Ms. Taiga pulls another Kendo Sword from her back and the other one Mordred was wielding turns out to be a fake when flowers burst out of it. Ms. Taiga charges at Mordred again and the same thing happened, Taiga missed and loss the sword to Mordred.

"She beat me!" Taiga said slumping down on the floor after getting a low bonk on the head by Mordred.

XXX

Nap Time

"Well I agree to let Mordred stay but she's a girl and your not Shiro", Ms. Taiga in a sleeping Kimono said to Shiro, she may have admitted defeat but she still has the wrong idea, oh Sakura, Mordred and Irisviel are wearing the same thing.

"Come on Fujimura it's not what you think at all."

"Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind about this", well there's no reasoning with Taiga Fujimura anymore.

"Mordred you can sleep between me and Sakura", Taiga told Mordred but she still has something to say to Shiro before it's time to sleep.

"Shiro are you sure your okay with this?"

"I can't reason with Ms. Taiga anymore so just go with it anyway", Shiro said and Mordred agrees to do so.

XXX

Out in Fuyuki City

In a building Rin blasts her magic at the skeletal monsters while she and Archer where investigating more gas leaks occurring throughout the city and now another occurred in a building. Rin and Archer regroup at the roof after they are finished here and they have much to talk about.

"What are you going to do if you ever come across Shiro Emiya again?"

"He's my enemy Archer even if he's fighting those mirror monsters and Xaviax as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight", Rin answer than they both jump off the roof and hover in the sky.

XXX

Next Day

Ayaka Sajyou is having a stroll with Shiro and Mordred but they spot Len talking to Shinji Mato. The trio decided to confront them and see what this is all about.

"Hey Len why are you talking to Shinji for?"

"Take a good look at his Advent Deck", Len said and Shiro recognizes the it.

"Shinji your Kamen Rider Incisor from the beginning!" Shiro angry after knowing Incisor's identity.

"That's right Emiya and you know I've been doing evil things to Sakura and I suppose she already told you in past did she", Shinji may be the older brother of Sakura but he's very brutal toward her before he became Kamen Rider Incisor.

"Pardon me Shiro what has he been doing to Sakura?" Mordred wanting to know what Shinji has done to Sakura.

"He's been brutally abusing her and repeatedly raping her!" This shocks Ayaka and Mordred since that stuff is very cruel.

"You are really unfit to be Kamen Rider Incisor since you done those cruel stuff to your sister, plus the one handling you is Xaviax", Len said to Shinji disgusted by his cruel treatment to Sakura and working for Xaviax.

"Oh no I want a one-on-one fight", Shinji said when Shiro draws his Advent Deck.

"Sorry Shiro I'll have to face Shinji by myself."

"That wasn't my plan to begin with Len."

"But he will just walk away and leave again if me, you and Mordred face him 3 against 1", Len convinces Shiro to stand down.

"Kamen Rider!" Len and Shinji morphs into Wing Knight and Incisor then enters Ventara for the final rematch.

XXX

Ventara

"This is where our journey ends", Len said to Shinji and inserting a Advent Card into his Bat Gauntlet.

"But only one will continue the journey", Shinji said inserting a Advent Card into his Pincer Gauntlet.

 **SWORD VENT**

 **STRIKE VENT**

They charge at each other after summoning their Lance Sword and Pincer Claw, Shinji tackles Len knocking him to the ground then punches him repeatedly on his helmet face with his Pincer Claw. Len kicks him off and slashes his Lance Sword around his metal gut knocking him down, Shinji rolls away from nearly being impaled by Len's Lance Sword, Len drop kicks Shinji pushing into a wall but Shinji was able to grab Len with his Pincer Claw then toss Len into the ground. Len then throws his Lance Sword which flew like a boomerang and hits Shinji repeatedly causing significant damage on him and slumps down on the ground.

"Well that work pretty good", Len said and catches his Lance Sword.

"You bastard! I'm not finished yet Wing Knight!" As Shinji stands up something happens next.

"What?! No it's not fair! I can still take him!" Shinji's entire body starts to fade away.

"It's not fair! It's just not FAIR!" Shinji fades and disappears leaving only the Kamen Rider Incisor Advent Deck which Len retrieves.

XXX

Fuyuki

"What happened to Shinji?" Apparently Shiro, Mordred and Ayaka witness Shinji's fading.

"Shinji's been vented", Len answered Shiro's question.

"Vented? What does that mean?"

"That happens if a Kamen Rider is defeated in battle they get vented into the Advent Void."

"Can they come back?" Ayaka asked if it's possible to return.

"No Ayaka, it's permanently", Len's answer means no.

"It's like us servants, when one of us is defeated by the other we fade away too, except we return to our timelines", Mordred means a Kamen Rider is like a servant.

XXX

Emiya Residences

Shiro places his Advent Deck inside his drawer and beginning to doubt that he wants to stay being Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. It's because what happened to Shinji might happened to him if he's defeated by another Kamen Rider, Xaviax, mirror monsters or a servant. Shiro opens his drawer and takes Advent Deck then leaves his room.

"Come on Mordred lets find a mirror monster or a servant to fight!"

"You got it Shiro", when they left the house to fight a mirror monster or a servant a guy in a motorcycle lags behind them.

The guy reveal himself to be Issei Ryudou and his got an Advent Deck with a Ox symbol which could mean he's a Kamen Rider himself.

XXX

Mato Household

"Well it seems Shinji Mato failed but at least I was to able hand another Advent Deck to another human here on Fuyuki Japan isn't right Zoken Mato", Xaviax in his true form said to a decapitated Zoken Mato that was caused by a Terrabiter mirror monsters.

Early Xaviax finds other greedy humans who desires the Holy Grail like him, Xaviax sets out to eliminate them and he started with Zoken Mato. He wasn't such an opponent to face since he tries to use those Crest Worms against him but ended up getting badly beaten by the Terrabiter before decapitating him. Present time Xaviax burns the Mato Household by setting it on fire before returning to his lair with the Terrabiter.

"My master won't have a home this time but she's free from the Crest Worms", a woman with violet long hair and blindfolded said hidden in the trees.

She's a Rider-Class Servant and her real name is Medusa. She's actually the servant of Sakura Mato except that Shiro or anyone else close him doesn't not know about it, Sakura had her reason for not telling Shiro or anyone else about it.

 **End**

 **Okay Len said there's no way out of the Advent Void but at the end of the series all of the Earth Kamen Riders where freed from it and return to their normal lives with their memories of being a Kamen Rider erased. Shinji is vented moving on to the next Kamen Rider and it's Torque. I choose Issei Ryudou as Torque.**

 **Some of you might know about Zoken Mato who appears in the prequel Fate/Zero, he survived the events but does not appear in Fate/Stay Night or Unlimited Bladeworks. Surely he's around but doesn't participate in the new Holy Grail War or Kirie Kotomine killed him to settle an old score or grudge he hand with him.**

 **Zoken Mato was able to appear in Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel if any of you watched it.**


	6. Dragon Knight and Onyx Role

**Dragon Knight and Onyx Role**

 **This is just Shiro Emiya's role as Kamen Ride Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Onyx in all 3 Fate/Stay Night Universes.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Fate/Stay Night Original Series

In the original _**Fate/Stay Night** _Universe, _**Shiro Emiya**_ would be _**Kamen Rider Dragon Knight** _and _**Kamen Rider Onyx**_ briefly but as Dragon Knight for the remainder of the series and the war with _**Xaviax**_ including the _**Holy Grail War**_. During a brief battle with Xaviax _**(Not Xaviax hiding inside Kamen Rider Wraith)**_ Shiro ends up getting vented and Xaviax takes the Dragon Knight Advent Deck before leaving. As for _**Saber/Mordred**_ , she doesn't become stray or disappears, the Command Seal goes to _**Len/Wing Knight**_ but only for a while until Shiro returns.

Next _**Archer**_ who was Shiro Emiya from an Alternate Future comes to Xaviax who ask him to befriend with Len/Wing Knight and hands him the Dragon Knight deck _**(Oh Archer Command Seals with Rin Tohsaka is no more but he doesn't disappear or become stray)**_. When Len and Mordred encounters Archer as the Dragon Knight, Len only calls him a traitor and doesn't listen to him. After a brief battle Archer flees back and returns to Xaviax and ask him about this idea of his wouldn't work at all, Shiro eventually returns as Kamen Rider Onyx thanks to _**Master Eubulon**_ and aids Len, **_Chances/Torque_ **and _**Pryce/Strike**_ against Sheerghost Minions.

Shiro then battles his future self Archer after he came to aid _**Ayaka Sajyou** _who was _**Kamen Rider Siren**_ for a while until _**Kase**_ recovers but the battle comes to a stalemate when Master Eubulon arrives and convince them to stop so they can all hear Archer out. Shiro takes the Dragon Knight Advent Deck back when Master Eubulon ask which Advent Deck he wants, plus the Command Seal to Saber/Mordred returns to him.

XXX

Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works

In _**Unlimited Blade Works**_ Shiro Emiya wouldn't become Kamen Rider Onyx in this Alternate story line of Fate/Stay Night. He would remain as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight for the entire series, but Archer himself would reveal himself as Kamen Rider Onyx. During the final fight with _**Caster/Medea**_ and her master _**Soichiro Kuzuki**_ , Archer who then betrays them reveals his Trace On power that Shiro had before becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Archer then shows an Advent Deck and morphs into Kamen Rider Onyx who then easily kills Soichiro with his Broadsword and defeats Caster/Medea with Final Vent.

But this was not the end of it, as Caster/Medea and Soichiro is defeated, Archer then kidnaps his former master _**Rin Tohsaka**_ after she makes a contract with Saber/Mordred who's contract with Shiro was lost when Caster/Medea use her _**Rule Breaker Noble Phantasm**_. Archer reveals that he was planning to kill his past self Shiro to prevent him from making the same mistake like him which led to his downfall as Kamen Rider Onyx. Shiro and Mordred regroups with Master Eubulon, Len, Chance, Pryce and Kase to start their final battle at Castle Einzbern with _**Lancer/Cu Chulainn's** _help.

While the others deals with _**Kirei Kotomine**_ and _**Shinji Mato**_ who was still _**Kamen Rider Incisor**_ but later loses it when his new servant _**Gilgamesh**_ turns on him, Shiro and Archer settle their differences in the another open space filled with various blades. The rest of the final battle is against Gilgamesh and Xaviax would also mark the end of the Holy Grail War and saving the Earth.

XXX

Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feel Film Series

Lastly in _**Heaven's Feel**_ Shiro is Kamen Rider Dragon Knight only for a brief moment and becomes Kamen Rider Onyx for the remainder of the Heaven's Feel Universe. Shiro loses Saber/Mordred to the Shadow _**(Angra Mainyu I bet)**_ and his Command Seal with her is no more. Shiro battles _**True Assassin/Hassan-I-Sabbah**_ and his master _**Zouken Mato**_ , Shiro loses that battle and in the process his Dragon Knight Advent Deck becomes blank again. In the end _**Rider/Medusa**_ comes to his aid and manage to get True Assassin to go away after defeating him in a brief battle.

Shiro reunites with _**Sakura Mato**_ and tells her that he can no longer be a master or a Kamen Rider, but will become Kamen Rider Onyx permanently for the next Heaven's Feel, plus he would be a master for Rider/Medusa. On the other side Mordred is goes dark after encountering _**Saber Alter/Mordred**_.

 **End**


	7. Torque, Medusa and Words

**Torque, Medusa and Words**

 **After a brief battle with another mirror monster and Kamen Rider Torque who turns out to be Issei Ryuudou, Shiro learns that Sakura is really a master after encountering Rider/Medusa in his home with her.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Ventara

Shiro and Len in their Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Wing Knight forms are out battling a horde of Gelnevts and a mirror monster called Zebraskull Bronze in Ventara but they get separated in the battle. Early before at Shiro's home Len explains a traitor from Ventara is responsible for stealing the Advents Decks which led Xaviax on handing them to Earth Riders like Shinji Mato who became Kamen Rider Incisor.

That traitor was also the original user of the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Shiro did mention that he found the Dragon Knight Advent Deck during the day they first met which Len suspected that Xaviax gave it to him in secret but throws that aside because Shiro never met Xaviax yet. Still it's must have been there for a reason but still that's yet to be known.

"Come on!" Shiro grabs a Gelnevt as a shield to block the Zebraskull Bronze's punches but ended up hurting his noise when the back of the Gelnevt's head hits him right in his helmet face cause by the Zebraskull Bronze's punches.

Shiro pushes the Gelnevt away and dropkick the Zebraskull Bronze right in the stomach pushing it and falling on it's back. The Zebraskull Bronze gets back up and rams Shiro sending him flying and crashing into boxes.

"Man that's smart and that really hurts", Shiro commented slowing getting up but feeling pain from where he was rammed, Shiro pulls out a Advent Card and inserts it into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **Final Vent**

Shiro jumps up in the air and fire kicks with Drareder and defeats the Zebraskull Bronze, when Shiro was about to demorph he was suddenly hit by what felt like a cannon sending him flying again. Shiro gets up and he sees the one who hit him is another Kamen Rider known as Torque wielding a hand cannon, that hand cannon is his **Shoot Vent**.

"Another Earth Kamen Rider", Shiro announces then inserts another Advent Card.

 **Attack Vent**

Shiro summons Drareder which tackles Kamen Rider Torque sending him flying and crashing into a fork lifter vehicle. Torque then demorphs believing Shiro will stop fighting him after he reveals who he is to him.

"Issei", Shiro recognizes him because him they go to the same school and demophs.

"Hey Shiro nice to see you again", Issei said as Shiro helps him up.

"I have a question for you Issei, if your a Kamen Rider from Earth like I am, why aren't you helping Len fight against Xaviax?" Shiro ask like if he is not happy to see him at all just like after discovering Shinji was Kamen Rider Incisor.

"Len is lying to you and he's the one who stole the Advent Decks and betrayed Ventara", Issei said trying to trick him but Shiro's response is pushing him.

"Sadly I know better Issei, Len is been battling Xaviax for a long time so that only reason you have the Torque Advent Deck is Xaviax is the only one who could have given it to you", Shiro said not believe a word Issei says.

Suddenly Issei avoids a slash from Saber/Mordred who wasn't present at first during the battle with the Gelnevts and the Zebraskull Bronze. Saber/Mordred then comes to Shiro's side but stands ready with her Clarent Sword. Issei realizes that fooling Shiro didn't work so he just retreats from Ventara and return to Earth or to Xaviax.

"That was Issei Ryudou my classmate at school", Shiro tells Len who was just mopping up the rest of Gelnevts before demorphing.

"I take it Xaviax gave him the Torque deck."

"He tried to trick me but I know better since Xaviax as been giving many Advent Decks to people on Earth like Shinji and now Issei."

"Will deal with Issei some other time, right now let's get back to your place", Len, Shiro and Mordred go through the mirrors to return to Earth.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

"Well then I shall come up with a different strategy then since Shiro does not fall for it", Xaviax disguise as a human commented to himself about his failed plan to have Shiro fooled.

XXX

Emiya Residences Earth

Shiro, Mordred and Len made it back to the Emiya residences but they are into a surprise from Sakura Mato. As soon as the trio enter the dinning room they see the purple hair and blindfolded woman sitting next to Sakura with Irisviel, Ayaka and Taiga eating.

"Rider!" Mordred announces that the purple hair woman is another servant and pulls out her Clarent Sword but Shiro karate chops her on the head to halt her.

"Don't do that Mordred", Shiro tells her.

"But Shiro, Rider is another servant", Mordred said making excuses while rubbing her head.

"But we think she isn't hostile since she's sitting next to Sakura", Len joins in the conversation.

"Senpai I never told you this but I am the master of Rider", Sakura announces and admits that she is another master for the Holy Grail War.

"Maybe you can tell us about it Sakura", Shiro and everyone present will hear her out.

XXX

"When the Holy Grail War began and masters began summoning their servants, I also summon Rider to my side. Unfortunately I didn't want any of part of the Holy Grail War nor did I want to be enemies with you Senpai, so I only ask Rider to stay nearby to protect me even when Shinji was doing cruel stuff to me. I also know that he was Kamen Rider Incisor who was unknowing working for your enemy Xaviax."

"Do you know that he was vented by me?" Len ask Sakura if she's aware of what happened to Shinji.

"Yes Len I already know, but I don't blame you. Also my grandfather Zouken Mato has been doing some cruel stuff to me too with his crest worms but sadly he never went that far because Xaviax came and killed him then burn the Mato Manor down."

 **End**

 **If any of you hadn't known, Rider/Medusa's true master is Sakura Mato not Shinji which is shown in Heaven's Feel, Sakura wanted no part of Holy Grail War so Rider/Medusa was given to Shinji but still Rider/Medusa kept herself close by to protect Sakura. In the original Fate/Stay Night and in Unlimited Blade Works it's unknown if Sakura was really Rider/Medusa's true master due to having a minor role in both series and Rider/Medusa being defeated.**


	8. Berserk This

**Berserk This**

 **Next Shiro, Mordred, Len and Irisviel encounters a Berserker-Class Servant and his master Illyasviel Von Einzbern who is really the biological daughter of Irisviel and Kiritsugu, this is something that Shiro was never told about.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Shiro and Len are out searching for mirror monsters including Issei with Mordred tagging along with them. They are riding their motorcycles and Mordred rides with Shiro since he's her master even if he is a Kamen Rider, they stop in in front of albino girl with a massive guy standing next to her.

"That's Berserker and the little girl with him is his master", Mordred said getting off the bike and drawing her Clarent Sword.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern and this my servant Berserker", Shiro became shocked after hearing Illyasviel's family name.

"Einzbern?! Do you know Irisviel?" Shiro ask if she knows his mom Irisviel assuming Illyasviel is related to her.

"Yes I do Shiro because Irisviel is my biological mother and Kiritsugu is my biological father", Illyasviel confirms her relationship with Irisviel and Kiritsugu to Shiro.

"So that means I'm your adopted brother and your my adopted sister."

"Did you even notice that she's also wearing a similar winter clothing that your mother wears? Plus did you notice that she resembles your mother?" Shiro nodded on both of Len's questions.

"Shiro I don't think your adopted sister is here in a friendly term, she is here for blood", Mordred said standing ready for battle.

"We survive this I need to ask my mom some questions about why she and dad didn't told me about Illya otherwise I would have known her a long time ago", Shiro said what they will do next once they survive this battle.

"That's not like parents who would just leave their children in the dark", Len said while he and Shiro use Mordred's Clarent Sword as a reflective surface to power up their Advent Decks.

"KAMEN RIDER!" Shiro and Len morph into Dragon Knight and Wing Knight then inserts a card into their Gauntlets.

 **Sword Vent**

Shiro and Len catch their Broadsword and Lance sword, now all 3 of them are ready for battle against Berserker.

XXX

"Berserker attack all 3 of them now!" Illya command and Berserker with his massive blade charges at the trio.

 **Attack Vent**

Shiro and Len summons Drareder and Darkwing but Berserker easily broke through them which surprise them. Shiro and Len move out of the way from Berserker's slash, Berserker and Mordred duel in a sword fight, Mordred's Clarent Sword doesn't seem to break, that's because they are servants so their weapons don't break at all, well Mordred is moving back while blocking and dodging every strike Berserker throws at her. Shiro and Len slashes at Berserker together from behind but not enough damage to bring him down.

"Sheesh, Illya why do you want to kill me for?" Shiro ask Illya her reasons on wanting him dead.

"Mom and dad adopted and raise you over me, why would they do that?! Was not good enough for them?!" Illya tearfully explains her reasons for this.

Suddenly Shiro turns his attentions back to Berserker who severely wounds Mordred after breaking through her Clarent Sword, just as Berserker was going to kill her and finish her off, Shiro eventually blocks a fatal blow intended for her. Len then did enough damage to Berserker thanks to his **Nasty Vent** that causes a loud noise forcing him to return to Illya's side.

"Will settle this another time brother", Illya and Berserker de-materialize and leaves.

"I guess Illya believes her parents forgot about her and she thinks they choose to raise you over her", Len said to Shiro demorphing with him while Mordred heal her wounds.

"Let's get back so I can talk to my mom about Illya."

XXX

Emiya Residences

While they wait for Irisviel, Shiro thinks back on the night his adopted father Kiritsugu died, before he did he confessed to Shiro that he wanted to become hero of justice and Shiro decided to take his place in accomplishing that wish.

"You thinking about something Shiro?"

"Just a thing of the past when I said that I will accomplish dad's wish on being hero of justice", Shiro said to Mordred as Irisviel arrives.

"Okay mom I think it's time you told me about Illya who me, Len and Mordred encounter this night", Irisviel might as well tell them about Illya now that they encountered her.

"Very well I'll tell you, during the last Holy Grail War I gave birth to Illya, me and your father raised her ourselves. We later left her behind at the castle under my father's care so we can deal with the Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu was staring to get tired of actions even his part of the Holy Grail War so he thought about running away from it and taking Illya along with us. Sadly that never came to be as the last of the Holy Grail War drags on. Then came the great Fuyuki fire and Kiritsugu was distraught about what just happened, me and him later found you so we adopted and raise you", Irisviel told them what she knows of the past.

"Say all that money dad was spending was actually a flight to Germany to see Illya isn't it?"

"Yes Shiro, but sadly he couldn't see her because of his weaken state that he receive in the aftermath of the last Holy Grail War, he couldn't come through the barrier that was placed in the castle", Irisviel was showing some sadness till Shiro gave her some comfort.

"If Illya's last sighting was in Germany, she must have found her way to Fuyuki somehow", Len speaks about Illya's last location was in Germany but she somehow was able to find her way to Fuyuki.

"I believe she had some help on getting to Fuyuki, it's the 2 maids Leysritt and Sella", Irisviel gave the answer on how Illya found her way to Fuyuki and it's likely with a little help from the 2 maids.

 **End**

 **Illyasviel is indeed Shiro's adopted sister, in the original Fate/Stay Night, Illya survives that event but never confirms that she is Shiro's adopted sister. Unlimited Blade Works Illya doesn't survive so Shiro never finds out and in Heaven's Feel, Shiro knows because Illya speaks that out.**

 **This Fanfic, Shiro knows because I wanted that to happen.**


	9. Rin Problem, Vented Torque and Strike

**Rin Problem, Vented Torque and Strike**

 **Shiro as a small problem with Rin Tohsaka who wants his Command Seals, Issei/Torque gets vented and then meet Kamen Rider Strike who turns out to be someone who was in the last Holy Grail War.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Fuyuki School

"Shiro Emiya I want you to give me your Command Seal", Rin Tohsaka demands Shiro to hand over his Command Seal to her.

"What?! Why Tohsaka?!"

"Because I don't think you can do 2 things at the same time", Rin is implying that she doesn't believe Shiro can do his Kamen Rider Dragon Knight duties and his role in the Holy Grail War both at the same time.

"Oh you believe I can't be at 2 places at the same time is that what your implying?" Rin nodded to Shiro with that annoying smirk on her face.

"I'll spare your life if you give me your Command Seal", Rin offers to spare him if he do what she demands.

"I decline Rin", Shiro gave his answer as a no.

"Then I'll blast you right here and now", Rin shoots red magic shots from her fingers at Shiro who makes a run for it and doesn't morph into his Kamen Rider Dragon Knight form, nor that he calls to Mordred for help.

"Hey Rin are seriously doing this in the school?!" Shiro keeps running as Rin keeps on blasting him and ignoring his question.

Shiro jumps down the stairs landing safely, Rin did that same thing but suddenly she becomes embarrassed because when she jumped she completely forgotten about her skirt that can blow in the wind and someone might see her panties whatever the color is. That embarrassment is enough to distract her so Shiro can flee from her this time and head home.

XXX

Meanwhile

Len in Wing Knight battles Issei in Torque for what they believe will be their final fight, originally Issei wanted to fight Shiro again but Len comes in his place because Shiro is away right now. Len already knows that Shiro is busy dealing with Rin and doesn't need any help at all, in the meantime Len/Wing Knight is getting the upper hand once more.

"Man your tough", Issei commented then inserting an Advent Card into his Hand Gun.

 **Launch Vent**

Shoulder cannons appear and Issei shoots at Len with them but he blocks them with his **Guard Vent** which blocks the cannon balls with his cape. Len then makes his move by slashing his Lance Sword 8 times at Issei before drop kicking him. Issei gets up and shoots at Len but he blocks all the shots with his Lance Sword before inserting an Advent Card into his Gauntlet.

 **Final Vent**

Len summons Darkwing and they both crash at Issei sending him flying and crashing into a wall. Len turns around and sees Issei have survived that, unfortunately Issei has taken heavy damage and he is vented.

"Oh DRAT!" Issei said his last words as he fades away into the Advent Void leaving only the Torque Advent Deck behind which Len collects.

"There should be another Advent Deck that Xaviax gave to someone on Earth", Len comment to himself that Shinji and Issei wouldn't be the only ones who was given an Kamen Rider Advent Deck by Xaviax.

XXX

Back with Shiro

"Kamen Rider!" He morphs into his Dragon Knight form as he runs into the leafless tree forest that's near the school after fleeing from Rin Tohsaka but his troubles is not over yet.

 **Sword Vent**

Shiro catches his Broadsword as keeps on alert for his opponent which is another Kamen Rider on Earth. Shiro then quickly turns around and blocks the Spiral Sword use by the other Kamen Rider before pushing him back with a kick to the gut.

"And you are?"

"Kamen Rider Strike", Kamen Rider Strike introduce himself and charges at him.

Shiro tackles him and dropkicks Kamen Rider Strike before their Swords lock, sadly Shiro is not calling for help from Mordred because with his Command Seal he can easily call out to her then she can teleport to his location. Well Shiro just doesn't like seeing people dying, not even if it was Mordred that's for sure, still this pacifist thing of Shiro will only upset Mordred if he continues to use that pacifist thing when it comes to fighting the other servants, Xaviax, mirror monsters and another Kamen Rider.

"Just a reminder you might be used by whoever your boss is because he can't be who you think he is", Shiro tries to warn Strike that his boss is only using him because that boss actually Xaviax.

Unfortunately Strike said nothing as he pushes Shiro off of him before fleeing from him.

"Fine don't listen to me because you'll get vented if you don't", Shiro said demophing and heads home.

XXX

"No that can't be true it just can't be", Kamen Rider Strike commented to himself not wanting to believe Shiro's warnings, when he demorphs revealing his true identity is Waver Velvet who participated to the last Holy Grail War and he was the master of the other Rider.

 **End**

 **If any of you remember Waver Velvet, he appears in Fate/Zero and the master of Rider. He made a brief or cameo appearances in Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, in this fanfic he is Kamen Rider Strike and like Shinji and Issei he is also being used by Xaviax.**


	10. Assassin, Caster and Siren

**Assassin, Caster and Siren**

 **Mordred is upset with Shiro for not calling her for help goes off on her own and encounters Assassin and Caster. Plus a female Kamen Rider known as Siren appears.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Here I am at Ryuudou Temple", Mordred said with her Clarent Sword in her hands.

Early after the Rin Tohsaka issue and the brief battle with Kamen Rider Strike, Mordred becomes upset with Shiro for not calling her for help like he should have. Later after learning of Caster's and Assassin's location at Ryuudou Temple, she suggested that they should attack now but Shiro said no and with that Mordred decide go off on her own without him.

"Hello there Saber, I am Sasaki Kojiro summoned to the Holy Grail War as the Assassin-Class Servant and I guard the temple gateway", Assassin out of nowhere introduce himself to Mordred.

"Let's do this then Assassin", Mordred gets her Knight Helmet on then charges at Assassin locking their Clarent Swords and Katana Swords together.

"Oh I was summoned to the Holy Grail War by Caster, I know what your thinking but Caster can do that because one of her Noble Hhantasm is called **Rule Breaker** and her real name is Medea", Assassin reveals what Caster can do even revealing her real identity.

XXX

Inside the Temple

Unexpectedly Rider/Medusa breaches the temple's perimeter but moves out of the way when she gets attack by skeletal beings called Golems. Rider/Medusa swiftly destroys them with her punches, kicks and her Chain Blades.

"Well now you confront me Rider", the Golems creator Caster finally shows herself, violet colored circles appears behind Caster and fire lasers at Rider/Medusa who evades them but Caster continues to repeatedly shoot more lasers at her.

"Your completely outmatch Rider", Caster said to Rider who couldn't even get close enough and attack all because of those lasers.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Where is Mordred anyway?" Shiro ask his mom about Mordred's whereabouts.

"If you want to know Shiro she went to Ryuudou Temple on her own because she is had it with you and your pacifist ways", Shiro's eyes open wide like dinner plates after his mom answered his question.

"I gotta go!" Shiro grabs his Advent Deck, his helmet, bike keys, gets on his bike and hurry to Ryuudou Temple to help Mordred.

"Does he need any help?" Len ask Irisviel if he needs help.

"No he'll be fine."

"If you say so Irisviel."

"Although I might need to help Shiro because I can sense another Kamen Rider as arrive on Earth."

"Earth Kamen Rider?"

"No Ventara Kamen Rider and it's a she."

XXX

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs while driving his bike the same way Len did right before they met, unknown to Shiro another Kamen Rider who looks entirely female watches him from the building rooftops after she defeats a Tera Biter Mirror Monster.

XXX

 **"Tsubame Gaeshi!"** Assassin uses his Noble Phantasm on Mordred but she evades it but that leaves a scratch on her armor.

"Yikes! I need to use whatever Mana I have to prepare my Noble Hhantasm", Mordred say to herself now planning on putting her Noble Phantasm to use.

While she was doing that Rider use this as an opportunity to escape when this outmatch battle with Caster went too far for her to handle. Rider retreats from the temple leaving Mordred alone to fight Assassin, Shiro who is already near inserts a Advent Card into his Dragon Gauntlet, plus Mordred Noble Phantasm is interrupted by him.

 **Strike Vent**

Drareder appears and shoots flames at Assassin which caused a big amount of damaged on him but doesn't kill him.

"Dang Dragon!" A fried Assassin cursed before retreating from the battle, Mordred collapses from a lack of Mana that was wasted.

"Time to come home Mordred", Shiro carries her to his bike and rides home.

XXX

"Why do you keep telling me not to fight Shiro?" Mordred regains consciousness while riding with Shiro who was still in his Dragon Knight form and ask him why wouldn't he allow her to fight.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt", the conversations comes to a halt when out of nowhere Shiro's bike gets pulled into the mirrors to Ventara along with them in it.

XXX

Ventara

"Oh great, are we in Ventara now?!"

"Yes we are Mordred, it seems somebody didn't want us leave right now without a fight", Shiro looks around for any sign of Mirror Monster or another Earth Kamen Rider.

"GAH!" Shiro was hit by an Advent Beast that resembles a Swan causing him to fall off his bike along with Mordred.

"Shiro a female Kamen Rider", Mordred said while she helps Shiro up.

"I am Kamen Rider Siren", Siren attacks both Shiro and Mordred, apparently she thinks they are working Xaviax.

"Hey wait were not enemies here!" Shiro trying to convince Siren that they are not enemies while Mordred protects him using her Clarent Sword to block Siren's Twin Blade Sword.

 **Sword Vent**

Shiro grabs his Broadsword and defends himself from Siren who is not listening to a word he says, Mordred kicks Siren on her right hand causing her to drop her Twin Blade Sword before Shiro super kicks her in the face. Then Siren counters by drop kicking both of them before retrieving her Twin Blade Sword by kicking it up in the air with her feet, but before she can attack again Len arrives and comes to Shiro and Mordred's defense.

"Len?" Siren said surprise to see him.

"Kase", Len said next.

"Len who is this?"

"This is Kase, she's the original Ventara Kamen Rider Siren", Len answered Shiro.

 **End**


	11. Onyx Nightmare and Illya again

**Onyx Nightmare and Illya again**

 **Shiro feeling down, frustrated and jealous ended up getting a nightmare and meets up with Illya again.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Emiya Residences

Irisviel, Taiga, Mordred, Ayaka, Sakura, Rider/Medusa, Rin, Len and Kase are having lunch together, the only one who wasn't present is Shiro. The reason why for this is because ever since Kamen Rider Siren/Kase joined the team they started defeating more mirror monster all at once, Shiro himself started to get frustrated and feel jealous because of how good Kase is in battle. More to that Shiro is feeling down, useless and left out by his fellow Kamen Riders.

"Are feeling worried about Shiro, Irisviel?" Mordred ask Irisviel if she is really worried about Shiro.

"Yes, he hasn't even step in and join us for lunch", Irisviel said with worry written all over her face.

"Not to worry Irisviel I'm pretty sure he will come and join us like he always does", Taiga said while eating all the rice as fast as she could.

XXX

Outside the house is Shiro sitting down alone by himself still feeling useless, after 3 hours he was ready to go back inside when out of nowhere he was tackled and send flying into the dojo. When Shiro gets back and sees his attacker he was shocked and surprise to see it's another Kamen Rider but it looks like his Dragon Knight except the color is black. This is Kamen Rider Onyx the black version of the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

"You look like my Dragon Knight form", Shiro said but Kamen Rider Onyx said nothing and tried to kill and slash him with his black Broadsword but Shiro was able to roll away.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs into his Dragon Knight armor then inserts his Advent Card into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **Sword Vent**

Shiro grabs his Broadsword and fights back against Kamen Rider Onyx, their Broadswords lock but Onyx pushes him off causing Shiro to fall on the floor. Onyx makes his move by using **Strike Vent** and summons Dragblacker the black version of Dragreder who then breath black flames at Shiro sending him flying out the dojo but there's a hole because Shiro crashes through the wall.

"Damn it!" Shiro gets up but feeling exhausted, he inserts another Advent Card.

 **Attack Vent**

Shiro summons Dragreder to attack Onyx but the Onyx counters with **Guard Vent** summoning a black Dragon Shield, Onyx suffer no damage. Onyx then pulls and inserts his Advent Card into his black Dragon Gauntlet.

 **Final Vent**

Onyx performs the same finishing move on Shiro defeating him, Shiro lays on the ground unable to get up this time as Kamen Rider Onyx prepares to finishing off. Onyx raises his black Broadsword up then bring it down with a single swipe then everything faded black.

End of Nightmare

XXX

"GAAAHHHH!" Shiro wakes up from what turn out to be just a nightmare and finds himself at the table with everybody else.

"Jeez Shiro don't scare us like that!" Taiga said after Shiro woke up like that scaring almost everybody.

"How did I get here?" Shiro ask how is he in the table with everyone else.

"You just walk in, sit down to eat with us but all of a sudden you just fell asleep Sempai", Sakura fills Shiro him in.

"Were you having a nightmare Shiro?" Irisviel ask her son if he was having a nightmare.

"Yes mom I was having a nightmare."

"Well that explains why you woke up that way", Rin said but laughing a little.

"Not funny Rin Tohsaka", Shiro said glaring at her.

XXX

Battle Time

"Shiro what has happened to you?!" Len ask him after Shiro suddenly attacks him.

Early Shiro, Len and Kase morphs into their Kamen Rider forms to battle Gelnevt Minions when out of nowhere Shiro suddenly turns on Len. Shiro attacks Len in a brutal way and Len is unable to stand his ground against him, Shiro eventually defeats Len with **Final Vent** which causes Len to get vented.

"Shiro, why?" Len said as he fades into the Advent Void.

Next Shiro's Kamen Rider Dragon Knight armor changes into Kamen Rider Onyx in the process, he turns his attentions on Kamen Rider Siren and attacks her then everything fades black again.

End of Nightmare

XXX

"AHHHHH!" Shiro woke in his bed screaming and once again it turns out to be just a nightmare.

"Just another nightmare", Shiro said to himself wiping his sweating head.

XXX

Dojo

Shiro is having his training session with Mordred in his Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, but they are using kendo swords rather their actual swords. Unfortunately Shiro's spare with Mordred was fared poorly and Shiro demorphs, Mordred approaches Shiro to ask if something is bothering him which could explain the reason why he is fighting her poorly.

"Shiro is something really bothering you?"

"Just had another nightmare again."

"Shiro I think you should tell us what you saw in your nightmares", Irisviel convinces her son to tell them what he saw in his nightmare.

"Fine, the first one is I was attacked by a Kamen Rider he looks like my Dragon Knight but colored in black, the second one is I attacked and vented both Len and Kase then turn into that black Dragon Knight", Shiro speaks out what he saw in his nightmares before he gets up and leaves the dojo.

"Shiro where are you going?" Ayaka ask him where is he going now.

"To see Illya", Shiro said where is going.

"Do you want me to accompany you Shiro?"

"No need Mordred, I assume Illya doesn't have Berserker with her."

XXX

Converse Park

Shiro was able to meet with Illya in the converse park and he's in luck she doesn't have Berserker with her this time. Illya just wrap her arms around Shiro's left shoulder showing her sisterly love for him.

"Illya would you just come home with me?" Shiro wants Illya to see Irisviel who was Illya's biological mother.

"Not yet brother, as long I have Berserker and the Holy Grail War is going on will remain as enemies, but someday I will reunite with mom", Illya will do that someday when she is ready.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Here Shiro swallow this, it will grant you magic even if your in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight", Rin said handing a red jewel to Shiro and asking him to swallow it so he can be granted magic.

"Is this necessary Rin?!" Rin said nothing grabs the red jewel from Shiro and shoves it down his throat making him swallow it.

"That's disgusting", Kase commented because jewels are completely not a good tasted.

 **End**


	12. Last Berserk and Survive Mode

**Last Berserk and Survive Mode**

 **Illya is reunite with the family after Berserker is defeated, Kase/Siren is vented then a new form, Survive Mode.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Emiya Residences

"Oh my Illya", Irisviel embracing Illya in her arms, she is happy to be reunited with her.

"Mama!" Illya tearful also embraces her mother.

"Is it good the family is back together Shiro?" Mordred ask him if it's good to have the family reunited.

"Yes Mordred, besides Berserker is no longer here for Illya", Shiro implies that Berserker has been defeated which is the reason why he is no longer here for Illya anymore.

"You thank your new Survive Mode that I gave you and Len", Kase said to him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Kase", Shiro said seeing the Survive Mode Advent Card on his hands.

XXX

An Hour Ago

Shiro, Len, Kase, Mordred and Rin decide to head for Einbern Castle to face Illya and Berserker, the only problem was Rin is unable to call out to her servant Archer for odd reason, her Command Seal is still intact but he's not even responding to her calls. The moment they got inside Illya and Berserker was there waiting for them, Shiro, Len and Kase morphs into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Wing Knight and Siren, Mordred brings out her Clarent Sword and Rin will make use of her magic.

When Berserker takes the battle outside, Shiro and Len put their **Survive Mode Vent** to use, when they did their armors was given a new appears and change of appears from their Broadsword and Lance Sword. With that Shiro and his friends have the upper hand this time, Berserker's defeat is when Shiro mixes his **Final Vent** with Mordred's **Clarent Noble Phantasm** , given them enough power to defeat Berserker for good and this time they work together as Master and Servant.

Berserker was able to comment to Mordred on how powerful the daughter of King/Queen Arturia Pendragon has become before fading away. Illya agrees to come home with Shiro after the battle was won. Well Rin didn't agree with the idea on bringing Illya back with them at first, it's because she fears Illya might try to take Mordred as her own servant next but Illya said that her only servant she picks and wants is Berserker only.

XXX

Present Time

"Okay that's done with, we need to deal with Kamen Rider Strike now", Shiro said that need focus back to Kamen Rider Strike.

"Looks like we are in luck after all Shiro because he's in town along with Xaviax", Len said to him.

"Then let's get a move on already!"

"Shiro be careful and please come back", Irisviel tells him to be careful during that battle.

"I will mom and I promise I will come back", Shiro makes his promise to his mom, if he doesn't get vented in this battle against Velvet/Strike and Xaviax.

XXX

Somewhere in Fuyuki City

Velvet/Strike and Xaviax _**(Not hiding inside Kamen Rider Wrath)**_ , walk on the streets while frighten people run away from them. Shiro, Len, Kase and Mordred showed ready for battle after confronting them face to face.

"It's about time you got here", Velvet/Strike said to them.

"Shiro, you and Mordred fight Strike while me and Kase deal with Xaviax", Shiro and Mordred nodded their heads agreeing with Len.

XXX

"Well Shiro Emiya and your servant Saber Mordred, check this out", Velvet/Strike pulls out a Advent Card and inserts into his Cobra Gauntlet.

 **Launch Vent**

Shoulder cannons appears and shoots at both Shiro and Mordred who gets down. Well that's a surprise that was Kamen Rider Torque's Launch Vent Card that Velvet/Strike just used.

"Hey that's Torque's move", Shiro said getting back with Mordred.

"I know Shiro, it's because I have can capture other Kamen Rider's Advent Beasts and use them as my own thanks to my **Steal Vent** ", well if that's true he already has Kamen Rider Torque's Advent Beast Magnagiga.

Mordred attempts to slash Velvet/Strike but was blocked by his Spiral Sword which is his **Sword Vent**. He then counters with a headbutt forcing Mordred to remove her Knight Helmet as she backs up to Shiro.

"That's gotta hurt", Shiro said and Mordred nodded while pinching her nose because where the headbutt of Velvet/Strike landed

XXX

Len and Kase fights Xaviax together but he seems to block every strike they throw at him. Xaviax kicks them both forcing them back, but Len was still able to land a slash on him knocking him down. As Xaviax gets up he suddenly blasted by the same red energy shots fired by Rin Tohsaka who came to their aid but she is still without her servant Archer.

"Good timing Rin, you help Kase against Xaviax I need to help Shiro and Mordred."

"You got it Len", Rin said as Len runs to Shiro and Mordred.

"Magus huh? Will see about that", Xaviax said smirking and snarling underneath his Helmet.

XXX

Back at the battle against Velvet/Strike, Shiro and Mordred are badly damaged because of that **Steal Vent** , Velvet/Strike has the upper hand against the both of them. Velvet/Strike has the opportunity to vent Shiro and if that happens Mordred will probably disappear or become stray. But Len arrives just in time and tackles Velvet/Strike with his **Attack Vent**.

"Perfect timing Len", Shiro said as he helps him and Mordred on their feet.

Kase and Rin who fled from Xaviax arrives just in time to help Len, Shiro and Mordred but this wasn't supposed to happened. Velvet/Strike inserts his Advent Card into his Cobra Gauntlet.

 **Final Vent**

Velvet/Strike summons Venosnaker and rams Kase but blows Rin away, Kase survives the attack but unfortunately she is vented in the process.

"Oh no!" Kase said as she fades away into the Advent Void leaving only her Advent Deck behind.

"Oh Kase", Rin said sadden as Len collects Kase's Advent Deck.

"Hah got ya!" Velvet/Strike said before escaping with Xaviax.

 **End**

 **Coming up next is Shiro made a promise to come back to his family, but some promises cannot be kept if he got vented in the process.**


	13. Vented Strike and Shiro

**Vented Strike and Shiro**

 **Well they are able to vent Kamen Rider Strike/Velvet Waver but the biggest disappointment is Shiro is also vented.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Strike show yourself!" Shiro still pursuing Velvet/Strike after the loss Kase/Siren.

"Shiro come back for more?" Velvet/Strike said as Shiro charges at him with his Broadsword.

Shiro and Velvet sword fight and Mordred joins the fight as well, Velvet spins kicks but miss and Shiro punches him right in the helmet face and Mordred lands a dropkick at him knocking him down.

"Your out of your head if you choose to side with Xaviax", Shiro said to him and continues the fight.

Velvet kicks Shiro right in the gut knocking him down but Shiro counters by punching him in the helmet face while on the ground. Shiro continues to punch him as he gets up until Len arrives and inserts his Survive Mode Advent Card.

 **Survive Vent**

Len changes into Survive Mode and gives Shiro and Mordred more ground against Velvet, but then Xaxiax suddenly appears and attacks them. Mordred attempts to slash at him but he grabs her Clarent Sword, picks her up, spins her around and throws her at Shiro.

"You okay Mordred?"

"Yeah Shiro, damn that's smart", Mordred while getting up.

"Strike is running away again", Len said as he pursue him.

"Should we go after them Shiro?"

"Well Xaviax just left again so let's go", Shiro and Mordred follows Len who is pursuing Velvet/Strike.

XXX

"Time to end this Strike", Len said after catching up to Velvet and inserts a Advent Card into his Bat Gauntlet.

 **Final Vent**

Len summons Darkwing, rides on him and crashes into Velvet sending him flying then skidding on the road. Velvet survive Len's **Final Vent** but he's already defeated so that means he's been vented.

"OH NOT LIKE THIS!" Velvet said running up to Len, Shiro and Mordred before fading away into the Advent Void leaving only the Kamen Rider Strike behind which Len collects.

"We are not done yet!" Xaviax returns and attacks all 3 of them in the forest.

XXX

Forest

 **Survive Vent**

"This should even the odds", Shiro morphs into Survive Mode which he believes would give them a better chances on defeating Xaxiax this time.

Rin shows up and shoots her red energy shots at Xaviax but that barely does any damage to him, Xaxiax use his power to subdue Rin and toss her into a tree knocking her out. Next Mordred attacks her with her Clarent Noble Phantasm but Xaviax appears in front of her grabs her by the neck and throws her on Shiro again, Shiro teams up with Len while in Survive Mode but no avail on stopping Xaviax who proves to be too powerful for them to handle, so they just grab Rin and Mordred then retreats.

"We need to come up with a plan to vent Xaviax", Len said to Shiro but their plan gets interrupted when Shiro's Survive Mode suddenly wears off.

"I must have use too much power", Shiro said then Xaviax returns so Len fights him alone.

"I have to try and save everyone", Shiro tries his last ditch on this battle.

 **Final Vent**

Shiro summons Drareder jumps up in the air and lands a kick on Xaviax, unfortunately Shiro missed and then Shiro finds himself fading which means he's been vented much to Len's, Mordred's and Rin's shock.

"No I've been vented!" Shiro said as his entire body begins to fade into the Advent Void, plus they can notice Shiro's Command Seal to Mordred is also glowing red meaning that will also disappear with him.

"Shiro NO!" Len runs to grab Shiro believing he won't fade if he grabs him.

"Len, Mordred, Rin it's okay", Shiro said his last words he fades completely and Len fails to catch him, what's left is just his Dragon Knight Advent Deck.

"Xaviax!" Len said as he, Rin and Mordred glare at him as he changes into a human disguise.

"I think I'll be taking this as a souvenir", Xaviax said claiming Shiro's Dragon Knight Deck before departing.

After Xaviax left Len demophs and sits down on the grass sadden for the loss Shiro, Mordred and Rin who already have tears streaming down their eyes joins him and wrap their arms around him. Irisviel, Taiga, Illya, Sakura, Ayaka and Rider/Medusa arrive at the scene and when they notice Rin's, Mordred's tears and Len's sadden look on their faces they realize they loss Shiro. They all wrap their arms around Len and themselves mourning their loss of Shiro.

"Hey why is Mordred still here anyway, if Shiro got vented his Command Seal is also gone too and Mordred should disappear or become stray", Rider/Medusa said about Mordred still being here with them.

"Does this answer your question", Len said showing his left hand showing that he has the Command Seal now.

"Well Len, your my master now and I'm your servant now", Mordred announces but still mourning Shiro.

"Hey Len this came for you", Taiga gives a picture to Len, when inspecting the picture he recognizes the one in it.

"I think we still have a chance on wining the war and we can get Shiro back", Len announces meaning whoever he recognizes on that picture might give them hope on ending Xaviax and getting Shiro back.

 **End**

 **Shiro might be gone but he'll be back in action as Kamen Rider Onyx and it's time to meet Master Eubulon.**


	14. Archer Dragon Knight

**Archer Dragon Knight**

 **After reuniting with Master Eubulon he makes Ayaka Saito be Kamen Rider Siren for a while and Len encounters Archer who has Shiro's Dragon Knight Deck.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

All across Fuyuki Japan, now all around the world Xaviax's has his Gelnevts and Sheerghost minions planting teleportation beacons with transmitters. Whatever he is planning to do on Earth cannot be good and only the Kamen Riders and their allies can stop him.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Master Eubulon!" Len and the others return to the Emiya Residences and found Master Eubulon waiting for them there.

"If you need answers I'll give them to you and right now sit down", Len, Mordred, Rin, Irisviel, Sakura, Taiga, Ayaka, Illya and Rider/Medusa settle down so they can listen to Master Eubulon.

"I came to Earth 60 years prior to warn all of you of Xaviax but I was injured upon my arrival so I had to disappear for a moment until I recover. While I was recovering I did witness the last Holy Grail War and the Great Fuyuki Fire", Master Eubulon tells them what he's been through before disappearing even mentioning the previous Holy Grail War which he witness along with the Great Fuyuki Fire.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

"Well then it seems Wing Knight and his allies have found Master Eubulon, with his help they can interfere with my plans. I want you to stop them from doing so that's why I'm handing this to you", Xaviax hands the Dragon Knight Deck to the person who reveal to be Archer, Rin's former servant for the Holy Grail War.

Archer willing takes it from Xaviax and he becomes Kamen Rider Dragon Knight eventually, oh in reality he is the real Kamen Rider Dragon Knight before Shiro Emiya. Lastly Archer real identity is Shiro Emiya from some future timeline.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"You can get Shiro back can you?" Irisviel ask Master Eubulon if it's that is even possible.

"Yes but not just Shiro, Kase, Pryce and Chance too while the rest of you deal with Xaviax's beacons", Master Eubulon turns to Ayaka holding the Kamen Rider Siren Deck.

"Ayaka Sajyou I will recruit you to be the new Kamen Rider Siren for now until I get Kase back, you think you can handle that?"

"Okay I'll give it a shot", Ayaka touches the Siren Deck and it glows so it can bond with her then she can be the new Kamen Rider Siren in Kase's place.

"Great now you can fight as Kamen Rider Siren."

"Well let's see first", Len throws punches at Ayaka which she counters with her own moves.

"Wow! Ayaka is worthy to be the new Kamen Rider Siren after all", Mordred said clapping her hands.

"Okay then let's go find and destroy those beacons", Len said to Ayaka with Mordred joining them.

"Kamen Rider!" Len and Ayaka morphs into Wing Knight and Siren then heads out to find and destroy those beacons with Mordred by their side.

XXX

Sajyou Residences

"I never expected that the beacons would be in my place?" Ayaka commented feeling surprise that the beacons are located in her own home.

"Well none of that matters right now is it?"

"Yeah I know Len", Ayaka then inserts her Advent Card into her Swan Gauntlet.

 **Sword Vent**

Ayaka catches her Twin Blade Sword before running up to find and destroys those beacons that is somewhere in her home.

"I guess it's only you and me he doesn't get to split up here", Mordred said to Len after watching Ayaka run off like that.

"But Ayaka knows the lay out of her home better than anyone here Mordred", Len and Mordred then heads off to find the second beacon that's somewhere in Ayaka's home, just in a different sections.

Ayaka finds the beacon in the garden house and the Sheerghost minions guarding it, Ayaka charges and cut down some of the Sheerghost with her Twin Blade Sword, kicks and punches before finishing off the rest with her **Final Vent**. After Ayaka was done with all of the Sheerghost minions she destroy the beacon with a single slash.

"Goodbye beacons", unknown to Ayaka she's being watched by Xaviax with Archer.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

"Change of plan, your no longer venting Wing Knight, your befriending him. I want you to get close to him and Ayaka Sajyou to find out how they are planning to stop me", Xaviax tells Archer what to do and heads to their location.

XXX

Sajyou Residences

"No more beacon here", Mordred said stabbing the beacon.

"We have another visitor here", Len said before seeing the visitor was and he recognize the Kamen Rider Armor.

"Shiro?" Len said thinking it's Shiro after seeing it's the Dragon Knight Armor.

"No Archer", Archer/Dragon Knight corrects him.

"Traitor!"

 **End**


	15. Out of the Void

**Out of the Void**

 **Len and Mordred fight Archer/Dragon Knight which turns into a stalemate, plus Master Eubulon retrieves the other Ventaran riders Chance/Torque and Pryce/Strike before locating Shiro and Kase.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Sayjou Residences

"Traitor!" Len accusing Archer who is Kamen Rider Dragon Knight as a traitor.

"No Len I was tricked, I want to come back!" Archer trying to get Len and Mordred to listen to him with his pleas.

"You have the Dragon Knight Deck, only Xaviax could have given it to you!"

"No Len I stole it back", Archer continues to plea with them.

"Save it your wasting your breath, I don't even believe a word your saying! I've found a suitable user for the Dragon Knight Deck, I'll give it to him!"

"More to that your contract with Tohsaka has been severed after you became the Dragon Knight", Mordred announces and this would answer why Archer never appeared when Rin was calling out to him.

"Then I'm sorry Len, Mordred", Archer inserts a Advent Card into the Dragon Gauntlet after realizing that his pleas failed to convince them.

 **Survive Vent**

"2 can play that game Archer", Len insert his Survive Mode.

 **Survive Vent**

"You not only betrayed all of us, you betrayed the world too", Len continues to accused Archer for things he didn't do.

"Len, Mordred, Xaviax tricked me", but Archer's pleas are useless.

After morphing into Survive Mode, Len use the Command Seal that he has after Shiro was vented to command Mordred on attacking Archer first. Mordred continues to slash at Archer as he continues to plea while countering her Clarent Sword with his Broadsword, Len steps in the fight and still Archer continues to plea with those 2 but is being ignored, at least he is defending himself from them. Archer already had enough of this and dropkicks both of them and subdues them with **Attack Vent** while he's in Survive Mode.

"Your not listening to me, you never listen", Archer was about to use his **Final Vent** but retreats being unable to vent Len or Mordred.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

"I think you should reconsider this idea of yours", Archer telling Xaviax to change his plan since gaining Len's and Mordred's trust didn't go too well.

"Oh? Your giving up that plan, Eris will be disappointed in you", Xaviax talks like he's going to threaten Eris.

"I'm just saying they don't like me because they think I did things that I didn't do", Archer is telling his reason for reconsidering this idea just to keep Xaviax from threatening Eris.

"Well I can't say I blame them", despite that Xaviax will continue to ask Archer to try and gain their trust.

XXX

Fuyuki Forest

Len and Ayaka in their Kamen Rider Wing Knight and Siren are training in the Fuyuki forest because Ayaka needs more experiences on being a Kamen Rider, Mordred only watches them. Ayaka dodges Len's **Attack Vent** by flip jumping on a tree before using her own **Attack Vent** on Len but he blocks it with his **Guard Vent** , Len strikes at Ayaka with his Lance Sword but she blocks with her Feather Shield from her **Guard Vent**. She then bashes him in the helmet face with it before slashing him with her Twin Blade Sword twice causing him fall on his back.

"Wow your getting pretty good at this Ayaka", Len said getting and demorphing.

"Thanks Len, I kinda like being a Kamen Rider", Ayaka said demorphing.

"I don't think you want to be a Kamen Rider anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When your Kamen Rider that Advent Beast like your Blancwing would never leave you alone when it comes to danger, Archer experiences this all the time and said that he wanted out and probably out of being servant in the Holy Grail War too. More to that when someone is endanger would you ignore it?" Len explains the reason that one day Ayaka would want to stop being Kamen Rider Siren.

"Poor guy", Ayaka said feeling sorry for Archer.

"Let's get back into training before we head back to the Emiya Residences."

"Oh Shiro doesn't know this yet because someone I know was in the last Holy Grail War and the person I know was the servant of Shiro's father Kiritsugu Emiya", Mordred tells them this even though she wasn't in the last Holy Grail War.

"Can you tell us Mordred?" Ayaka ask if Mordred can tell them straight.

"Perhaps it's better I only say when Shiro is back with us again", Mordred only wants to say if Shiro is back with them again.

"We can all wait", Len said that they can all wait for the Mordred answer.

XXX

Advent Void

Master Eubulon is in the Advent Void searching for the Ventara Kamen Riders and he was able to rescue both Chance and Pryce who are the original Kamen Rider Torque and Strike. Still he hasn't been able to locate Shiro Emiya or Kase yet but he will find them and bring them back as soon as possible, then they can return to action on stopping Xaviax and ending the Holy Grail War.

XXX

Later On

"You all been Vented in your sleep by Xaviax", Len tells Pryce and Chances after they are back on their feet what happened while they were asleep.

"This is Earth the world behind the mirrors and Xaviax's next target", Eubulon tells them where they are now.

"Archer is sided with Xaviax."

"Why would Archer side with Xaviax?" Chance ask.

"Archer said he always wanted out and looks like Xaviax gave him is ticket out", Pryce answered but that's not true.

"I need all of you find Xaviax's transmitters and plant a computer virus which I can reverse after while I go back into the Advent Void to find Shiro and Kase", Eubulon tells them what to do while he looks for Shiro and Kase in the Advent Void.

"Would it be too dangerous to go back again because you might become lost."

"Well I can at least try to avoid that Len", Rin then interrupts them and approaches showing her left hand.

"My Command Seal is gone", Rin said but they have answers for her.

"Archer became Kamen Rider Dragon Knight causing his contract with you to be severed", Len gave her the answer why her Command Seal is gone.

"Well that's why he wasn't appearing when I was calling out to him."

"Your not a master anymore Rin", Len says and that means she is no longer part of the Holy Grail War.

"Everyone I found the transmitters", Irisviel announces, apparently she's been using her magus magic in order to find it.

"We have to split up from here."

XXX

Pryce morphs into his Kamen Rider Strike goes after one but comes across Archer in Dragon Knight who is here to gain his trust since trying it on Len and Mordred didn't work. So he wants to try it on Pryce, but it's unlikely this will work too.

"Traitor!" Even Pryce wouldn't even listen because he too feels the same way as Len and Mordred.

Archer avoids being hit but Pryce's Spiral Sword as he tries to gain his trust but suddenly they are interrupted by another Wild Gigazelles Mirror Monster. So Archer will have to fight along side Pryce before he can go back on trying on gaining his trust, unfortunately Pryce is in no mood for teamwork with Archer because of what he thinks.

 **Final Vent**

Archer and Pryce use their Final Vent at the same time and defeats the Wild Gigazelles ending the battle.

"Pryce I want to come back", Archer tells him but gaining his trust is a another fail.

"You want to come back? Go talk to Master Eubulon, not me", and just like that, Pryce walks away from him.

XXX

Advent Void

Master Eubulon continues exploring that the Advent Void searching for Shiro and Kase but in the end he was able to find them both.

"Finally, it's time to get out of here", Master Eubulon grabs both Shiro and Kase before using what little power he had left to get out of the Advent Void.

 **End**

 **Eris is just a name of OC female character who would be Archer's lover and who she looks like is the unnamed Einzbern woman who was the master of Shiro Kotomine from Fate/Apocrypha. Since I didn't include Hunt who is Kamen Rider Axe in this Fanfic, Pryce/Strike will have his role on encountering Archer.**


	16. Back as Onyx

**Back as Onyx**

 **Shiro is back as Kamen Rider Onyx and aids the others, plus giving Archer a chance to explain his action.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Len, Chance and Pryce enters a abandon warehouse where Xaviax's beacons are located and upload that virus, as soon they are done uploading the virus it was time for them to leave and return to the Emiya Residences but encounters new minions of Xaviax known as Sheerghost.

"Sometimes trouble always have to show up wherever we go", Pryce commented in annoyance as he and the others ready their Advent Decks.

"KAMEN RIDER!" All 3 of morph into Wing Knight, Torque and Strike then summon their Lance sword, Pistol and Spiral sword then goes into battle.

Len/Wing Knight cuts down some of them, Chance shoots, punches and kicks and Pryce/Strike cuts and drills. They battle and defeats most of them but dozens of more Sheerghosts appears making it now impossible for all 3 of them to stand their ground against that many Sheerghosts.

"What are you guys from the monster shop?!" Chance/Torque ask as he breaks free from a Sheerghosts that where grabbing him from both arms.

As the battle continues the Kamen Rider Onyx appears and this time it's for real.

"Huh who's that?" Pryce/Strike ask while spin kicking a Sheerghost.

"New rider", Chance/Torque answer said before tossing a Sheerghost at the others.

"But who's side is he on?" Len/Wing Knight ask as the Onyx inserts a Advent Card into the black Dragon Gauntlet.

 **Sword Vent**

Onyx grabs his Broadsword and readies for a fight against the Sheerghosts who he slice and dice them. So this means Kamen Rider Onyx is on their side but has yet to know his identity, at least not now.

"It seems his on our side", Pryce/Strike said while watching the Onyx fight some of Sheerghost.

"Let's finish this fight", Len/Wing Knight said as the trio inserts a Advent Card.

 **FINAL VENT**

 **Shoot Vent**

Len/Wing Knight summons Darkwing to finish the rest of the Sheerghost, Pryce/Strike summons Venosnaker, flip jumps and rams all of the Sheerghosts. Lastly Chance/Torque summons his Hand Cannon and destroys the remaining Sheerghosts, Len/Wing Knight then meets up with Onyx.

"Who are you?" Len/Wing Knight ask until Onyx demorphs.

"How about a glass of water?" Onyx reveals himself to be Shiro Emiya now free from the Advent Void.

"Shiro!" The 2 friends hugs each other being grateful for being reunited.

"Who are they?" Shiro ask after seeing Chance and Pryce.

"They are Ventara riders, Chance and Pryce, they are the real users of the Torque and Strike Deck", Len introduce them to Shiro.

"Archer, Rin Tohsaka's servant has severed his contract with her, he's working for Xaviax and he's got the Dragon Knight Deck", Len warns Shiro about Archer.

"Well that's explains why I have this", Shiro shows the Onyx Deck to Len, Chance and Pryce.

XXX

Flashback

Master Eubulon manage to exit the Advent Void with Shiro and Kase although he's already weaken for using too much power in the Advent Void.

"What happened?" Shiro ask after waking up and finding himself back to Earth or Ventara with Kase.

"I got you and Kase out of there, here take this", Eubulon ask Shiro to take the Onyx Deck.

"No! Not that I dreamed of venting Len and Kase with that!" Shiro said still fearing his nightmares of the Kamen Rider Onyx.

"There just nightmares", Eubulon says they are just nightmares and it's nothing to worry about.

"He's right Shiro, there just nightmares you don't need to fear it, right now Len, Mordred and the others need you", Kase convinces him and he takes the Onyx Deck.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs into Kamen Rider Onyx for real this time and returns to action.

End of Flashback

XXX

Present Time

"All riders have nightmares, it's the Advent Beast trying to inflict it's rage into your will."

"But when you make a contract the beast is tamed all nightmares go away", Chance and Pryce explains to Shiro that his nightmares is actually a phenomenon caused by the Advent Beast and all Kamen Riders have the same thing.

"Oh Shiro I have your command seal of Mordred, when you got vented Mordred did not disappear or become stray, your command seal went to me since you and me are friends and a team", Len explains how he has his command seal.

XXX

Emiya Residences

Irisviel is looking at a picture of her, Kiritsugu and Illya on a photograph, the next one she looks at is her and Shiro with Kiritsugu. Well she is still thinking of Shiro even now but she is in for a surprise since Eubulon was able to get him back and Kase too.

"Hey mom", Shiro said hello to her then she tearfully embrace him, grateful that he is back.

"SHIRO!" Rin, Sakura, Mordred and Taiga ran and tackles him into the floor just to hug him for being back with them.

"Ah I hate to interrupt but Shiro needs to help Ayaka because she is endanger", Eubulon interrupts them.

"Okay everyone I'm very grateful that I'm back and reunited with my family and friends but I need to help Ayaka right now."

"Need help Shiro?" Mordred ask if he need any help on this one.

"No Mordred, Len has my command seal right now, so you wait until I get it back", Shiro says that he needs the command seal back first before he can accept Mordred's help again.

"I think I can figure something out with that", Rin said she can help them with that.

"I hope you can do it Rin", Shiro said as he prepares to morph.

XXX

Elsewhere

Ayaka as Kamen Rider Siren battles Sheerghosts all by herself until Archer as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight arrives to help her and try to gain her trust. But like the others Ayaka/Siren just tells him to step away from her as Archer/Dragon Knight gives her a chase as they fight more Sheerghosts.

 **Attack Vent**

Ayaka/Sirens summons Blancwing shoots a barrage of white feathers that defeats all of the Sheerghosts. After they both demorph Ayaka runs while Archer keeps trying to tell her that she needs her to trust him but no avail until Shiro shows up.

"Get away from her Archer!"

"I mean her no harm Shiro!

"Oh yeah? Len said that you betrayed everyone including severing all ties with Rin as her servant!"

"I was tricked making me unable to do the right thing", Archer said trying to explain his actions to Shiro which is turning into an argument.

"Okay that's enough already!" Ayaka trying to settle the both of them.

XXX

Timeskip

Shiro and Archer morphs into Kamen Rider Onyx and Dragon Knight since their argument turns into a sword fight. Shiro/Onyx gains the upper hand since he knocks Archer/Dragon Knight off the higher level of the small building to the lower part of the building, it's been quite sometime since Archer was a Kamen Rider and now he's having less experience on fighting as one. Shiro/Onyx was going to vent Archer/Dragon Knight with **Final Vent** but Eubulon shows up and stops him.

"Do you want your nightmares to become real?" Eubulon's question was enough to convince Shiro/Onyx to stand down.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Hey you got some nerve showing your face here", when Archer arrives with Shiro, Ayaka and Eubulon he doesn't get a warm welcome by the other Kamen Riders.

"I say we should vent him here and now."

"I think we should hear him out first", Eubulon says that they should let Archer explains his actions first.

"I heard all that before", Len leaves not wanting hear any of it.

 **End**


	17. Hero's Fall

**Hero's Fall**

 **Archer talks about his past and his reason for siding with Xaviax to begin with. Lastly Saber/Mordred makes her confession about the person she knows as Kiritsugu Emiya servant in the previous Holy Grail War.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"What if he's innocent?" Master Eubulon is sparing with Len to help with his anger toward Archer he choose to walk away not wanting hear any it.

"No I refuse to believe him!" Len still refuses on wanting to hear Archer out.

XXX

Emiya Household

"I had fun being Kamen Rider Siren but your the rightful owner, so now I'm giving it back", Ayaka gives the Kamen Rider Siren deck back to Kase who's still unconscious, Ayaka says that she is done being Kamen Rider Siren.

Later on everyone including Rin's mom Aoi Tohsaka who was brought here by her have gather to hear Archer's story. Len too since Master Eubulon gave him enough convincing to just hear Archer out.

"Okay I always said I wanted out of being Kamen Rider Dragon Knight after the war was over, then I can be with Eris, but after Master Eubulon disappeared there was no way I can have my wish and I had to stay as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Until I met a man name Paragon who was also from planet Karsh and said that he was a friend of Master Eubulon and said that he can unlink me then I can be with Eris."

XXX

Flashback

"Archer my name is Paragon, I'm a friend of Eubulon and I can help you get your wish", Paragon approaches Archer and said that he can unlink him but he has no idea that Paragon isn't who he thinks he is.

End of Flashback

XXX

"It was Xaivax", Len deduces that Paragon was actually Xaviax in disguise.

"It never occurred to me that it was actually him, with me believing him he already has me fooled and made me his slave", Archer could never have notice that it was actually Xaviax.

"After he unlinked me this later lead me to become the servant of Rin for the Holy Grail War but right after I became Kamen Rider Dragon Knight again after Shiro got vented and Xaviax gave the Dragon Knight deck back to me, my contract with her was severed", Archer looks at his former master for a brief moment.

"If you already know that you were being fooled by Xaviax why did you take the other Advent Decks?" Chance ask why did Archer take all of the other Kamen Rider decks to begin with.

"I thought all you wanted normal lives and recruit new Kamen Riders in our place since we all spoke about this before after the war was done, Xaviax still posing Paragon told me about this that's I why took them not knowing what he was up to", Archer is done talking about his life as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and now he wants to talk about the other life before becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

"You all know that all servants for the Holy Grail War have a real name, my real identity is Shiro Emiya", Archer reveals his true identity.

"Huh?" Shiro becomes confuse after hearing that name.

"If you have questions I came from a possible alternate future", Archer gave them their answer on where he's from which explains why he has that name.

"Shiro you always said you wanted to save the world as hero of justices which we inspired from our father Kiritsugu Emiya. In my future after I became Archer I got exactly what I wanted, being the hero of justices after I won the Holy Grail War and I discarded my humanity and became a incarnation of Justices but my obsession with it made me kill so many people who I say where evil regardless of the circumstances or results. Plus I accept no rewards from the people I saved which cause a widespread distrust of all the people I saved, then they began to fear I have ulterior motive."

"In the end I was framed for starting a war by an unknown group and I was executed by the fearful public whom I didn't blame. Master Eubulon later found me and recruited me into becoming the original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and fight Xaviax and his mirror monsters, along the way I met Eris and fell in love with her but I told her like all Kamen Riders I had to go into suspended animation since Master Eubulon disappeared I cannot be unlinked. You all know what happened next", Archer is finally finished with his story of his past life as the Hero of Justices, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight to Servant of the Holy Grail War and returning as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

"Excuse me I said I wanted tell you all about the servant of Kiritsugu Emiya who was a person I know once Shiro is back with us", Mordred mentions that wanted tell them all once Shiro was back with them.

"Go head Mordred where listening ", Shiro said that they will be listening.

"Even though I wasn't there, the servant of Kiritsugu Emiya is Arturia Pendragon my father although she actually a woman which makes her my mother at the same time", Mordred confesses that to everyone present.

"Kiritsugu may have been Arturia's master but I was her sub-master since he was always too focus on his strategies which Arturia never liked, she did ask him if doesn't have any fate in her at all but no answer was given", Irisviel tells them because she was in the last Holy Grail War as well.

"Kiritsugu was fully aware of the nature of actions which in lead to the start of the Great Fuyuki Fire during the final phase of the last Holy Grail War", Irisviel says what happened next which Shiro already knows.

 **End**


	18. Last Caste

**Last Caste**

 **This is the final fight against Caster, her master Soichiro Kuzuki and Assassin, plus the arrival of Gilgamesh.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Xaviax's Lair

"I will allowed this transmitter to go down and I will have a vaccine of my own to counter Eubulon's virus", Xaviax muttered to himself about creating a vaccine to counter Master Eubulon's virus.

XXX

Early before the Kamen Riders with Archer by there side located another transmitter and it was located in the Ryudoji Shrine where Caster, her master Sochiro Kuzuki and Assassin resides. Archer/Dragon Knight was going to upload the virus while the others battle an army of Sheerghosts, but Xaviax shuts transmitter down when out of nowhere Caster appears and takes Sakura captive to serve as a sacrifice in order to summon the Holy Grail without defeating the other servants.

According to Mordred and Rider/Medusa, Caster who's identity is Medea is the only one who can break the rules and one of her Noble Phantasm is called Rule Breaker that can make another servant hers. That can only happened if another servant was stabbed by it than that servants becomes hers, more to that they learn that Sochiro Kuzuki who was one of Shiro's teachers is Caster's Master.

Despite that fact he's just a regular human being he can still stand his ground against a servant, Mirror Monster or Kamen Rider because Caster have granted him some powers. Well Shiro/Onyx, Mordred, Rin and Len/Wing Knight focus on dealing with Caster/Medea, Assassin and Sochiro and getting Sakura out, the others Master Eubulon, Chance/Torque, Pryce/Strike, Kase/Siren and Rider/Medusa deal with the Sheerghosts and Caster's Skeleton monsters.

XXX

Underneath Ryudoji Shrine

"Tell me Assassin do you have a real name at all?" Mordred ask him while their swords lock.

"Sasaki Kojirou but that isn't my name."

"So your just a nameless samurai and made up epic Historical Figure!"

"You can say that but the actual Sasaki Kojirou could not have been one person, there may have been other samurais who go by that name as well", Assassin might one of the samurais that go by that name.

"Let's end this battle", Mordred readies her Clarent Sword for the final clash with Assassin.

"With pleasure!" Assassin have his Katana Sword ready.

Mordred and Assassin charged at each other, they both slash at each other before coming to a stop, in the end it was Assassin who goes down after being wounded in the gut while Mordred remains unscathed and unharmed. _**(Almost a similar way from Hanzo and Falconer Predator from Predators)**_

"Every warrior deserves to die a warrior's and honorable death", Assassin said his final words before fading in a blue light.

"Indeed Assassin", Mordred runs to regroup with Shiro/Onyx, Len/Wing Knight and Rin.

XXX

Shiro/Onyx and Len/Wing Wing fights Sochiro who seems to be not giving up no matter how much damaged he's been inflicted in by the 2 Kamen Riders while Rin attempts to rescue Sakura and fend off Caster at the same period. Shiro/Onyx and Len/Wing Knight inserts an Advent Card in order to finish Sochiro off for good.

 **FINAL VENT**

Shiro/Onyx and Len/Wing Knight summon Dragblacker and Darkwing then launches themselves along with their Advent Beasts at Sochiro. An explosion happens on impact sending Sochiro slamming into a wall knocking him out in the process but failed to kill him.

"Well that takes care of Sochiro", Shiro/Onyx said as Rin who just save Sakura arrives plus thwarting Caster's plans on summoning the Holy Grail.

"Looks like we've won the battle after all", Mordred said after regrouping with them until Caster/Medea appears.

"Saber you defeated Assassin now I want you to be mine", Caster/Medea plans to use her Rule Breaker to make Mordred hers.

Caster/Medea charges at Mordred in order to use her Rule Breaker on her but Shiro/Onyx got in the way and grabs her by the wrist forcing her to drop the Rule Breaker dagger and Shiro/Onyx catches it.

"Taste of your own medicine Medea?" Shiro/Onyx said before jabbing the Rule Breaker dagger on Caster/Medea's gut thus severing her contract with Sochiro and now the command seal goes to Shiro/Onyx.

"Wow now you have Caster as your servant because you use her own Noble Phantasm Rule Breaker against her", Rin commented to Shiro/Onyx after witnessing what he just did to her.

"Everyone we seem to have a visitor", Len/Wing Knight said pointing his gloved finger on the person in golden armor on higher ground.

"Time to go!" Shiro/Onyx as they get on their bikes and drive out of there leaving Caster/Medea and Sochiro to their fates.

 **Gate of Babylon**

The guy in the golden armor name Gilgamesh shoots a barrages of swords at Caster/Medea and Sochiro killing them both thus destroying the underground complex in the process.

 **End**

 **Sorry of that was short, I'm not in a hurry to finish this it's just that episode plots found in Wikipedia is just too short.**


	19. Enemy Within

**Enemy Within**

 **This is Archer's last day on being Kamen Rider Dragon Knight as they look for the final transmitter and he makes a confession, plus Shiro goes out on a date with Mordred and has a run in with Gilgamesh.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Okay Archer you will vent Wing Knight this time, but first let him disable the transmitter to give the others a false sense of security", Xaviax orders Archer/Dragon Knight to vent Len/Wing Knight but wait for him to shut the transmitter down.

Len/Wing Knight and Archer/Dragon Knight found the final transmitter and this time it's located in the old docks where Irisviel and Saber/Arturia Pendragon first encounter the Lancer in the previous Holy Grail War _**(Fate/Zero)**_. Also they encountered Assassin, Rider, Berserker and Archer who turn out to be Gilgamesh.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Master Eubulon I'm very concern about Archer", Ayaka speaks her concerned to Master Eubulon who was fixing the Advent Key but checks in with Len/Wing Knight.

"Len I want you to stay alert", it's because Archer/Dragon Knight might be up to something which is the reason for the concern.

 _"I understand Master Eubulon."_

"I'll be sending Shiro and Kase with Mordred as backup."

 _"Got it."_

XXX

Fuyuki Docks

"Well we have to get pass them first", Len/Wing Knight said after finding the final transmitter surrounded by Sheerghosts and a Shieldharder Mirror Monster.

"Let's go survive", Archer/Dragon Knight and Len/Wing Knight inserts a Advent Card into their Gauntlet.

 **SURVIVE VENT**

The duo morphs into Survive Mode and battle the Sheerghosts and the Shieldharder, defeating the Sheerghosts was no big deal but the Shieldharder turn out to be tough to beat due to a strong shield it has. Punching, kicking and slashing with their Broadsword and Lance Sword doesn't even faze even if it done little damage to it, the Shieldharder grabs them both then toss them into a big container.

"Now that's what I call a challenge", Archer/Dragon Knight commented after getting out of the dented container.

"Len let me make this last ditch with my Noble Phantasm", Archer/Dragon Knight chooses to use his Noble Phantasm in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight form.

"Fine then", Len/Wing Knight agrees to let him defeated the Shieldharder with his Noble Phantasm.

"I now call out **Unlimited Bladeworks!** " Archer/Dragon Knight forms a shoots a barrages of swords that broke through the Shieldharder's defenses thus defeating it for good.

"Okay that's done with let's disarm the transmitter", Len/Wing Knight said morphing out of survive mode following Archer/Dragon Knight.

Len/Wing Knight disarms the transmitter when suddenly Archer/Dragon Knight attacks him and engages in battle. It would seems Archer/Dragon Knight is determined to go through with Xaviax's plan after all. Shiro/Onyx, Kase/Siren and Mordred arrive on the scene and finds the transmitter shut down but no Kamen Rider to be found.

"Where is everyone?" Shiro/Onyx ask looking everywhere.

XXX

"There is no beating Xaviax and preventing him from getting the Holy Grail once it's revealed and I won't give up on Iris for anything else", Archer/Dragon Knight says to Len/Wing slashing his Broadsword at him.

"Oh so Xaviax is threatening Iris again and that's why you are going through with it", Len/Wing Knight says then drop kicking Archer/Dragon Knight making fall on his back.

"Yes I am Len", Archer/Dragon Knight gets back up and they both insert an Advent Card.

 **SURVIVE VENT**

They morph back into Survive Mode again and continue the battle, this time Archer/Dragon Knight has upper hand when he use **Attack Vent** and **Strike Vent** to knock Len/Wing Knight down. Archer/Dragon Knight was going to vent Len/Wing Knight but like before he finds himself unable to bring himself to do it as Shiro/Onyx, Kase/Siren and Mordred finally found them.

"Vent me", Archer/Dragon Knight demanded but they shook their heads as a no.

"Fine I confesses all the transmitters of Xaviax aren't really shut down", Archer confesses that and removes the Dragon Knight deck from the belt buckle thus making him Kamen Rider Dragon Knight no more and he hands it to Len/Wing Knight.

"Let's contact Master Eubulon and tell him about the situation", Shiro/Onyx said before they can come home.

XXX

Later On

Shiro goes out on a date with Mordred upon realizing his feelings which implies that he's in love with her. Irisviel advises him to go on a date with her around town and later confess that to her when their done. So Shiro and Mordred go to a movie, he wanted to hold her hands but never got the chances because Mordred was too much focus on the sword fight that's on the film. Next Shiro buys her a stuff bear that she was interested on buying, have lunch with her and lastly they watch the sunshine coming down from the hills, after this it was time for them to go home and confess his love for her but have a run in with Gilgamesh.

"Hey you should not touch what doesn't belong to you", Gilgamesh said as Shiro is ready to morph.

 **End**


	20. Last Time as Onyx

**Last Time as Onyx**

 **Shiro battles Gilgamesh as the Onyx, then Shiro gets his Dragon Knight back and Kirie Kotomine's betrayal.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs into Kamen Rider Onyx to battle Gilgamesh who just appeared right after Shiro and Mordred were done with their date.

 **Clarent Sword Vent**

Shiro tries out a new kind of **Sword Vent** which he calls **Clarent Sword Vent** , Shiro catches the Clarent Sword and points it at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh summons a random sword and lunges at Shiro/Onyx.

"I going to teach you not to touch what's not your's!"

"In your dreams Gilgamesh and since when is Mordred your's to begin with?" Shiro/Onyx counters and took one swipe of his Clarent Sword shooting a red energy blast that sends Gilgamesh flying out of his sights.

"Mordred I wanted to tell you this before Gilgamesh interrupted us. I'm in love with you and I want you to stay with me after the Holy Grail War and the war with Xaviax is done.", Shiro/Onyx finally made his feelings perfectly clear and confess to Mordred.

"Shiro I accept that, but I just can't, I have duty like parents, the role of the Knight of Treachery and protector of my country even as my parents only heir", Mordred accepts Shiro/Onyx's love for her but she just can't because of her duty and role back in her world.

"I don't care about that anymore Mordred because what happened in the past cannot be changed", Shiro still in love with Mordred and says that he doesn't care about her role as Knight of Treachery or her role to her country.

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Okay Shiro it's time for you to make your choice", Master Eubulon said then showing both the Dragon Knight Deck and the Onyx Deck to him.

"Which Kamen Rider do choose to be the most, Dragon Knight or Onyx?" Shiro makes his choice and takes the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Deck.

"I choose Kamen Rider Dragon Knight since that's my preferences", after Shiro made his choice the command seal that was on Len now returns to him.

"Well you got your command seal back", Len said feeling happy for that.

"Thanks Len, right now I need a word with Kirie Kotomine about Gilgamesh", Shiro told them what he's going to do next.

"Want me to tag along with Shiro?"

"Just stay close by Mordred, because I got bad feeling about Kotomine", Shiro is now doubting Kotomine.

"How come your doubting Kotomine now?" Rin asking why is he doubting Kotomine.

"Sometimes when you pick someone as your ally you always have to be aware that they might have a hidden agenda", Shiro said the reason why he's doubting Kotomine to begin with.

XXX

Kotomine Church

Shiro got to the church and meet up with Kotomine and talked to him about Gilgamesh, he pretended that he had no idea about Gilgamesh but Shiro who already doubted him believes Kotomine knows something about Gilgamesh. After hearing all from Kotomine, Shiro leaves but all of suddenly Kotomine summoned some swords to kill him but Shiro turns around grabs his wrists.

"Fooled yah!" Shiro said smiling before pushing him back with a kick, Shiro use the reflections of Kirie's swords then slips his Advent Deck on his belt buckle.

"Kamen Rider!" Shiro morphs into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

"Ah it's great to be back", Shiro commented as Mordred joins his side.

"Lancer and Gilgamesh, kill both Shiro Emiya and Saber", Kirie ordered as Lancer and Gilgamesh appears but Shiro/Dragon Knight slips a Advent Card into his Dragon Gauntlet hoping to buy him and Mordred time to escape from them.

 **Attack Vent**

Shiro/Dragon Knight summons Dragreder and rams all 3 of them which in turn buy them time to escape from them. Shiro/Dragon Knight and Mordred gets on the bike and rides away. While Kirie Kotomine was unconscious Lancer and Gilgamesh where able to avoid getting knocked out and where going to go after them but all of sudden Lancer turns on Gilgamesh.

"Times have change now Gilgamesh", Lancer chooses to go against Kirie Kotomine's orders and pledge his allegiances to Shiro/Dragon Knight.

"Very well then Lancer but as if you can defeat me", in the end Gilgamesh is right Lancer is unable to defeat him as he summons his Noble Phantasm.

 **Gate of Babylon**

Gilgamesh shoots a barrage of swords at Lancer which ultimately defeats him in the process, Lancer's remains fades away in a blue light.

 **End**


	21. Holy Grail, Ventara and Earth

**Holy Grail, Ventara and Earth**

 **The final battle begins, Kirie plans to use Ilya as a sacrifice in order to summon the Holy Grail while at the same period stop Xaviax from getting his hands on it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Shiro's POV

"While I was away with Mordred, everybody else left the Emiya Residences leaving only Rin, my mom, her mom and Ilya alone, but when we return we found my mom, her mom and Rin have been badly injured. I seems Kirie Kotomine invade the house and kidnapped Ilya, he badly injured all 3 of them when they came to Ilya's defense, according to Rin, Kirie's primary objective is to use Ilya as a sacrifice in order summon the Holy Grail. Well that worries me and the others because if Kirie summons the Holy Grail before we can have a chances to stop him at the Ryudoji Shrine, Xaviax will snag it."

End of POV

XXX

Emiya Residences

"Okay I devise a plan to stop Kirie and Xaviax at the same time, Shiro, you, Rin and Mordred will stop Kirie and Gilgamesh and rescue Ilya at the same period, while we deal with Xaviax in his lair. All we need to do is prevent him from leaving his lair if Kirie is successful on unleashing the Holy Grail and stop the transmitter from reaching full power, Shiro once your done with Kirie and Gilgamesh you will regroup with us because only together we can defeat Xaviax and save both worlds from doom."

"I understand Master Eubulon", Shiro understands before turning to Mordred.

"Shiro it's most likely I will disappear once the Holy Grail War meets it's conclusion", Mordred warns him that she might disappear once the Holy Grail War is finally over.

"I know Mordred, but right now let's finish this last phase of the Holy Grail War and the war with Xaviax", Shiro said to her.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

A mirror portal opens and out came Ayaka Sajyou, she's been ask to sneak into Xaviax's Lair in order to open a mirror portal for the 4 Kamen Riders including Master Eubulon to enter the lair.

"Got it!" Ayaka said so Len/Wing Knight, Pryce/Strike, Chance/Torque and Kase/Siren where able to enter Xaviax's Lair, the only one who wasn't there is Master Eubulon.

"Why isn't Master Eubulon with any of you?" Ayaka ask after noticing that Master Eubulon wasn't there with them.

"I bet he landed elsewhere in Xavaix's Lair", Len/Wing Knight answered her.

"Hate to interrupt but Xaviax probably is aware that we are trying to stop him, so he sends a massive swarm of mirror monsters to stop us", Kase/Siren said as the massive swarm of mirror monsters appear in front of them.

"Then let's fight our way to the final transmitter that's here in this lair before we can join Master Eubulon against Xaviax", Len/Wing Knight said aiming his Lance Sword at the swarm of mirror monsters.

"We just hope Shiro, Rin and Mordred can stop Kirie and Gilgamesh from summoning the Holy Grail and rescue Ilya before Xaviax can snag it", Chance/Torque said readying his Laser pistol.

XXX

Ryudoji Shrine

The moment Shiro, Rin and Mordred got there, already the summoning of the Holy Grail using Ilya as a sacrifice has already begun. Shiro/Dragon Knight deals with Kirie while Mordred battles Gilgamesh and Rin tries to get Ilya out.

"Tell me Kirie why do you want to do this?" Shiro/Dragon Knight ask as his Broadsword locks with Kirie's swords.

"Let's just say because I just enjoy it", Kirie gave his answer but Shiro/Dragon Knight will see him as insane.

"Your just insane Kotomine", Shiro/Dragon Knight said before jumping in the air and spin kicking him right on the face.

"Just a reminder, I'm responsible for causing Kiritsugu Emiya, your father to die", Kotomine reveals that he's the reason why Kiritsugu died after he gets up.

"What?!" Shiro/Dragon Knight responded in surprise.

"You, your family and friends already know that Kiritsugu died from an illness to begin with but that illness was all cause by the effects of the corrupt Holy Grail and his battle with me during the final phase of the last Holy Grail War. He and I battle one on one during the final phase, even though he won the battle he couldn't even bring himself to finish me off otherwise he would seen the last of me, what he did instead is he damages the Holy Grail causing that Great Fuyuki Fire and the start of his illness which led to his death."

"I think you said quite enough from your mouth", Shiro/Dragon Knight snarled at Kotomine after hearing that revelations and inserts an Advent Card into his Dragon Gauntlet.

 **Strike Vent**

Shiro/Dragon Knight summons Dragreder and blew flames at Kotomine causing a large amount of damage on him before appearing and slashes him right in the gut with his Broadsword causing him to fall on his knees. Shiro/Dragon Knight then sees the Holy Grail rising up from the crater where Ilya was being sacrifice, he looks to the right and sees that Rin was successful on rescuing Ilya.

"If you have questions for that? Ilya's blood is more than enough to bring the Holy Grail out", Kirie in lights Shiro/Dragon Knight who turns back to him ready to finish him off.

Elsewhere

Mordred battles Gilgamesh in a sword fight but Mordred this time has a chance because Gilgamesh begins to weaken due to Kirie's defeat. Gilgamesh briefly taunted Mordred about his last battle with Arturia Pendragon her father/mother on how she failed to defeat him in the last Holy Grail War all because of Kiritsugu Emiya. This taunt causes Mordred to have a killing blow on impaling Gilgamesh but Mordred lost her helmet when Gilgamesh slash his sword directly on the horn causing it to fly off her head.

After this a badly wounded Gilgamesh regroups at Kirie's side where Shiro/Dragon Knight is about to finish him off. Well Shiro/Dragon Knight can finish them both off with his **Final Vent**.

XXX

Xaviax's Control Room

"Well it's about time the Holy Grail showed up", Xaviax said seeing through his monitor while battling Master Eubulon.

"The Kamen Riders already stop your transmitters and your still not giving up!" Master Eubulon said showing the Kamen Riders dismantling the final transmitter.

"Maybe, but that Holy Grail is the last ditch of my plan."

XXX

Back at Ryudoji Temple

 **Final Vent**

Shiro/Dragon Knight summons Dragreder, jumps up in the air and lands a kick on the both of them with Dragreder's help, in the end Kirie and Gilgamesh are both destroyed by the impact of Shiro/Dragon Knight's **Final Vent**. Still the Holy Grail is standing there and Shiro/Dragon Knight has no wish he wants from it because of the Great Fuyuki Fire that actually caused the by Grail itself after his father tried to destroy it.

"Mordred my final command is for you to destroy it since I don't have wish I want from it", Shiro/Dragon Knight gave his final order to Mordred who use her Noble Phantasm to destroy it.

" **Clarent!** " Mordred destroys the Holy Grail with her Noble Phantasm Clarent Sword and after it was done Mordred begins to fade away in the blue light meaning with the Holy Grail War is finally over and it's time for her to return home.

"I love you Shiro Emiya", Mordred admits her love for Shiro/Dragon Knight before disappearing for good.

"I love you too Mordred, the Knight of Treachery", Shiro/Dragon Knight then gets a call from Ayaka.

 _"Shiro we were able to prevent Xaviax from leaving his lair and prevent him from getting his hands on the Holy Grail, now it's time for you to regroup with us."_

"I'll be there", Shiro/Dragon Knight jumps into the lake which also a reflective surface.

"Good luck Shiro", Rin wishes him good luck before taking Ilya home.

XXX

Xaviax's Lair

Shiro/Dragon Knight finally regroups with the others who already subdued Xaviax so they can finish him off with one final move.

"Alright Kamen Riders let's do it!" Shiro/Dragon Knight, Len/Wing Knight, Chance/Torque, Pryce/Strike and Kase/Siren together inserts a Advent Card into their Gauntlets.

 **LINK VENT**

Together they fire white energy beam that hits Xaviax that will destroy him for good, at the same period he was unhelmet revealing that he's actually a grey alien like being.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Xaviax roared out his last words before being destroyed for good.

 **End**

 **Originally it's supposed to be 13 Kamen Riders that destroys Xaviax but in this Fanfic it's instead it's 5 Kamen Riders. Just one more chapter to go.**


	22. Dragon Knight Epilogue

**Dragon Knight Epilogue**

 **Final Chapter is everyone is returning to their normal lives, but for Shiro he makes a choice.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Xaviax's Lair

"Yeah! We did it!" Shiro/Dragon Knight and the other Kamen Riders cheered after Xaviax was defeated.

"Alright!" Len/Wing Knight cheered next.

"Wait a go everyone!" Chance/Torque came next shooting up in the air with his Laser Pistol.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Pryce/Strike cheered jumping up and down.

"We saved both Ventara and the Earth!" Kase/Siren cheered throwing her Twin Blade Sword up in the air as she cheers.

"With both worlds saved we can finally return to our normal lives and return home", Master Eubulon told them what they can do now that Xaviax has been defeated and the Holy Grail War has finally met it's end.

XXX

Ayaka Sajyou's Journal

"After the Holy Grail War has ended and so did the war with Xaviax, everyone has finally returned to their normal lives as if awakening from a long dream. More to that the Earth Kamen Riders Shinji Mato, Issei Ryudou and Waver Velvet are returned from the Advent Void and return to their normal lives with no memories of them being a Kamen Rider, as for the Ventara Kamen Riders have returned home. But Len and Kase stayed on Earth because Shiro decided that he wants to be Kamen Rider Dragon Knight for good.

Lastly Archer/Shiro Emiya is back at his Unlimited Bladeworks realm and finally reunited with his lover Eris. Oh and he has the Kamen Rider Onyx Advent Deck with him, it seems when Shiro chooses to return as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, the Onyx Deck was given to Archer/Shiro Emiya.

End of Journal

XXX

Fuyuki City

Shiro was satisfied with the life he has led forever remembering Mordred and enjoy a good life with his mother, Rin, Ilya, Sakura, Taiga, Ayaka, Len and Kase. Shiro still thinks of Mordred whenever he looks at the a stuff bear he bought for her during their date.

"So Shiro what can you do now?" Ayaka ask what he's going do now as she closes her journal.

"Even though it's time for peace, I choose to be Kamen Rider Dragon Knight for good."

"You made the right choice Shiro, after all you always talked about being the hero of justices just like your father", Irisviel said grateful for her son's choice.

"But remember don't make the same mistake like Archer did before, since he is you from the future", Rin warns him about the mistake that Archer made and hopes Shiro doesn't utter the same thing.

"Oh Rin don't worry about that, because I will be careful on how I want to help people. I'll do it for my family and friends, including for Mordred."

XXX

Meanwhile

Mordred has return to her own time and wakes up from her sleep laying under a tree, their she meets with a fellow knight name Bedivere.

"Lady Mordred where have been?"

"I just had a wonderful dream", Mordred answers but those dreams where real after all.

"Can one relive me of my dreams?"

"Of course", Bedivere answer yes one can relive Mordred of her dreams.

"Then Bedivere, I want you to return my Clarent Sword back to where I found it in my father/mother's quarters", Mordred hands her Clarent Sword to Bedivere and ask her to return to it's resting place.

"I will accomplished your orders my Lady", Bedivere takes the Clarent Sword and rides away to accomplished Mordred's order but final order.

"Shiro", tearfully said his name one final time before peacefully dying under the tree.

XXX

Fuyuki City

Shiro, Len and Kase points their Advent Decks on a mirror and slips them into their belt buckles

"KAMEN RIDER!" The 3 of them morph.

"Kamen Rider Dragon Knight!"

"Kamen Rider Wing Knight!"

"Kamen Rider Siren!"

"Kamen Riders ready to spring into action!" Shiro/Dragon Knight announce as he, Len/Wing Knight and Kase/Siren get on their bikes and rides into the mirrors preparing for another action.

 **The End**


End file.
